Behind Blue Eyes
by sarini
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Healing and Another Chance. Hidden behind the blue eyes of Harry Jameson are the green eyes of Harry Potter, and the knowledge of many things yet to come. SLASH HPRL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I am not in any way affiliated with Ms. Rowling or with Warner Bros. Entertainment. I merely borrow her world for a short time to play around in, and receive no monetary compensation for doing so.

**Spoilers:** This story takes into account everything in the Harry Potter series up to, and including, book 5, and is the sequel to my own story, Another Chance. There are no spoilers in this series for HBP, and my own version of sixth year (one of them anyway) can be found in the companion piece to the Healing series, Changes.

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Part One**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

The time flew by. Bill and Charlie graduated from Hogwarts, and Harry and Remus wrote a recommendation to the dragon preserve for Charlie. They brought Tig there for a visit for her fifth birthday, in the spring of Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. 'Uncle Charlie' named all the different kinds of dragons for her and she squealed in delight when a Chinese Fireball shot flames across his pen. She even got to meet a baby dragon that everyone called Norbert, much to Harry's amusement. They sent pictures of Norbert to Hagrid.

The little girl called both her fathers 'Daddy,' and the three of them were the only ones who knew which man she was talking to. Even Albus, Aberforth, Minerva, and Molly Weasley, who had become a frequent visitor, had no idea who the girl was referring to. Early one morning in March of 1993 Harry found himself sick. When his daughter came into the bathroom and found her father kneeling in front of a basin Harry sent her to Remus. The almost six-year-old was very confused when Remus ran for the nearest fireplace and called the Hogwarts nurse. Harry heard her calmly explain that she had several petrified patients and could not get away, but Harry could visit the infirmary at any time.

Harry could not explain to Remus his reluctance to go to Hogwarts. He did not want to happen upon a twelve-year-old Harry, Ron, or... then he remembered that Hermione was one of the petrified patients. Harry was able to put it off by claiming he was too ill to travel. He owled Snape and requested some safe potions for nausea and to provide him with nutrients. He added a note that he may be asking for quite a few more potions in the coming months.

Snape responded with a large package of potions that would hold Harry for over a week. He included a test for pregnancy, with instructions for use. When Harry responded with his thanks he placed a large order with the Potions Master and included a pouch of galleons for the ingredients and time. Harry was able to convince Remus that they could wait to visit Poppy when the school year and the emergency at Hogwarts were over.

Albus, Aberforth, Molly, Minerva, and Tonks were owled with the news and Minerva and Tonks were asked to spread the word to anyone else who would want to know. When Harry, Remus, and Tig arrived at Hogwarts to see Poppy, Albus greeted Harry with a hug.

"I'd like to talk to you alone later," he whispered and then spoke so everyone could hear. "Congratulations again!"

Poppy confirmed that Harry was again pregnant, with the child due in early December. Albus had the house elves prepare a celebratory lunch in the great hall, though only a few teachers had stayed. Following the meal Albus asked Harry up to his office for a chat.

"Tig," Harry said, kneeling to talk to his daughter, "did you know that Daddy knows all sorts of secret passages in this castle?"

Her eyes lit up as she turned to Remus who had narrowed his eyes at Harry. Harry grinned up at his husband. Tig was truly the daughter of a Marauder and had found many of the passages in Dumbledore Manor already. Harry and Remus were continually updating a Marauder's Map for the manor, which was kept well hidden from their mischievous daughter.

"Truly Harry," Albus was saying in his office as Harry attempted to keep a straight face. Albus imitated Harry's voice, "Gilderoy Lockhart would make a wonderful Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Uncle Albus."

"Well, I did learn quite a bit of defense that year," Harry countered.

"Yes," Albus said. "You learned disarming from Severus and caution with magical objects from Tom Riddle. Basilisk fighting you picked up on your own with a little help from Fawkes and a talking hat. The only thing anyone learned from Gilderoy was how _not_ to..."

Harry couldn't contain his laughter any longer, "I learned how to stun Cornish pixies and avoid cameras, and how _not_ to fix broken bones. I learned about Acromantulas as well, as Hagrid can attest."

Albus was shaking his head back and forth, "_I _still haven't met Aragog. And who should I hire for next year, Rita Skeeter?"

That stopped Harry and he made a face, "Merlin forbid! If I never see that woman again it will be too soon. I think Remus should teach again, though I can't help him this year."

"Yes, you will be rather busy. Would Remus agree to it? I doubt he would want to leave you alone," Albus said.

"I'm sure something will happen to persuade him," Harry saw the shrewd look Albus was giving him, "and no, I can't tell you what it is! Moony will teach at Hogwarts again. You'll know when to ask him, believe me."

It was mid-July when a shaking Remus held out the Daily Prophet to Harry at breakfast. Seeing Remus's pale face Harry called for a house elf to take Tig for the day. She could play in the kitchen garden under their watch for hours on end. Harry suspected she would excel at Herbology once she went to Hogwarts. Taking the paper, Harry feigned surprise at the headline.

**Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban!**

Harry scanned the article to see what information had been released. There was very little more than what the headline proclaimed. The crimes for which Sirius was imprisoned were reviewed in detail. Harry pulled Remus into a hug and dropped the paper on the table.

"I hope he just disappears," Remus said with obvious pain.

"Harry! Remus!" Albus called from the parlour.

"We're in the breakfast room Uncle Albus!" Harry yelled.

Albus, looking as though he had not slept, came into the room and instantly poured himself a cup of tea. He sat at the round, heavy oak table and looked at the two men.

"Remus, I need your help," Albus said bluntly.

"No Albus," Remus replied. "Brian is due in December and Tig is performing more accidental magic every day. I'm needed here."

Harry let Albus take care of it. He would only interrupt if absolutely necessary.

"As usual Remus, the paper does not have all the facts," Albus sighed. "There are dementors posted at the gates of Hogwarts." Harry shivered in memory. "Before Sirius escaped he had been mumbling in his sleep. He kept repeating the same words, 'he's at Hogwarts.' The Ministry thinks, and I have to agree with them, that he's after Harry Potter."

Remus's shaking stopped and his face turned deathly white. He turned to Harry, "Harry?"

"Go back to Hogwarts, Moony. Prongs Jr. needs you. You can come back here on the holidays and we'll be fine. I'm sure I can convince Aberforth to stay here, not to mention Tonks, Jessie, Reyna, Kingsley, or any number of people. They all love spoiling Tig rotten," Harry added with a small smile.

Remus nodded slowly, "I'll have a book list for you tomorrow Albus. Do you mind if I wait and take the Hogwarts Express with the students? August 31 is a full moon this year."

"That will be fine Remus," Albus accepted. "Now, I need to know everything you can tell me about Sirius."

Remus winced. Harry knew he had avoided talking about Sirius for years.

"I'll join Tig in the garden. She's probably eaten half the strawberries by now and ruined her lunch," he said. Harry kissed Remus on the forehead on his way out. He could not look Albus in the eye.

"If only we had the Marauder's Map," Harry heard Remus saying as he left the breakfast room.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry was showing much earlier this time around, as if his body remembered the earlier pregnancy and was adapting to the process more quickly this time. Aberforth moved back into Dumbledore Manor just after Remus agreed to teach at Hogwarts for the year. As Harry had predicted, all of their friends had volunteered to help Harry with Tig while Remus was at Hogwarts. He had a feeling that he was going to be mothered incessantly until Remus returned, if not longer.

On the morning of September first Harry had to assist an exhausted Remus to apparate to King Cross station. They arrived there hours before the Hogwarts students were due as Harry did not want to be seen by any of them. He helped Remus to the carriage at the back of the train where Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger would sit later that day. He positioned the suitcase he had bought for Remus years ago so it was just as he remembered it.

"Get some sleep, love," Harry said as Remus leaned into the cushioned seat. "If anything happens and the students need you I am sure you will wake. I'll send your trunk on to Albus as soon as I get back."

Remus nodded affirmatively and smiled at Harry. Harry leaned down and kissed him firmly. Remus tangled his fingers in Harry's hair as he responded to the kiss. As they broke apart his hands fell down to the small of Harry's back. He pulled Harry towards him and placed a light kiss on the rounded abdomen.

"Let me know when it's time," Remus said sleepily. "Love you."

Harry smoothed back the hair on Remus's head as the werewolf drifted off to sleep, "Love you, too Moony."

Harry and Remus owled regularly. Tig, who was learning to read and write, sent messages scrawled with muggle crayons on parchment to Remus. Harry was kept updated on the happenings at Hogwarts, though Sirius was rarely mentioned until Halloween came. Remus's letter clearly showed his shock. The werewolf had not truly believed that Sirius was after Harry Potter, no matter what evidence was presented. After Sirius's attack on the Fat Lady, Remus was starting to believe. He asked Harry for advice on what he should tell Dumbledore. He suspected that Sirius was using his animagus form, but he couldn't be sure. Harry advised him to keep it quiet for the time being, as there were dementors around the castle.

After Halloween, Harry found he was no longer able to stand aside as events unfolded. More than anything, he missed Sirius. Early one afternoon he packed a large quantity of food and potions, shrunk them to fit in his pocket, explained he had some errands to run, and apparated to Hogsmeade. In a quiet alley he put an invisibility spell on himself and made his way slowly to the Shrieking Shack.

He silently unlocked the door and slipped inside, calling out quietly, "Padfoot! Padfoot!"

Harry was not surprised when he crept up the stairs to find a large black dog blocking the entrance to one of the rooms. Harry transformed to his animagus form and removed the invisibility spell. The dog backed up a bit, the hair on its back standing upright. Harry bent his front legs and lowered his head, adopting a submissive position.

The dog cocked its head to the side and took a few cautious steps forward. When the griffin did not move, the dog nuzzled its head. Soon, in the place of the dog, a man with scraggly long hair and dirty torn robes sat, a blank, hollow look on his face. Harry transformed back to his human form and held out a hand.

Sirius looked up at him in amazement and remained still until Harry spoke, "I know it wasn't you Sirius. I never trusted Peter."

Sirius accepted the hand and stood. His eyes widened in shock as he finally took in Harry's condition, "Merlin, you... you're... who?"

Harry's left hand rubbed circles on his large belly. He could feel his son moving inside. He removed the concealment charm on his wedding band and held his hand out for Sirius to see, "I've been with Moony ever since that Halloween, though it'll be officially ten years in June. Brian here will be our second. He's due in about two weeks."

"Moony's a father," Sirius said, still looking shocked.

"Come on Padfoot, I brought you some pictures... and food."

"Food?" Sirius asked, all else forgotten.

Once Sirius had devoured a good sized meal and taken several healing potions Harry brought out some pictures. He showed Sirius pictures of Tig, Remus, and Harry. One of Harry's favorites was Remus holding Tig up to see Norbert at the dragon preserve. They discussed old friends and current events while Sirius looked through the pictures and continued to eat.

"The auror heading the search for you is a good friend," Harry said.

"Do I know him?" Sirius asked

"Kingsley Shackelbolt."

Sirius grinned, "He was a Ravenclaw, a few years behind us."

"Tonks is an auror now, too," Harry grinned thinking about the clumsy metamorphmagus and her abysmal domestic charms.

"Too bad," Sirius joked, though the haunted look still hadn't left his eyes, "I always liked that girl. There's another Black gone bad."

Harry laughed while he packed up the pictures and left the food. It was difficult to hide his worry for his godfather, but he knew that pity was not welcome. He had to be back at the manor for dinner.

"Padfoot, I can't come back," Harry said, feeling guilty. "I'm about to be very busy."

Harry could see the haunted expression deepen in Sirius's eyes, "How did you know Harry? I was the only that knew Peter was their secret keeper."

"Sometimes I get dreams Sirius, and I know they're true," Harry stretched the truth as far as possible. When Voldemort, and consequently his connection with Voldemort died so did the visions. He now got twinges in his scar occasionally but only time would tell if the visions came back with Voldemort. "I've known you are innocent for a few years, but I have no proof. Remus doesn't know. Just hearing your name... it hurts him too much."

Sirius hung his head, "Thank you for believing in me, at least."

"Be careful Padfoot. I promise I will see you again," Harry turned and left his godfather.

Brian Ulysses Lupin Jameson was born December 5, 1993 at 8 p.m., unfortunately the night of the full moon. When he was placed in Harry's arms and opened his eyes Harry almost panicked. When the midwitch left and he was alone with Albus, Harry charmed his son's hair blond and eyes blue. Albus surreptitiously put a mild memory charm on Molly Weasley, who had helped with the birth in Remus's absence. Remus Flooed back and forth between Hogwarts and the manor as often as he could and spent his winter holiday with his family. It was easy enough to claim to the Hogwarts students left behind that he was ill.

Sirius contacted Harry not long after Brian was born with a charmed letter.

It was half an hour after reading the letter that Harry stopped laughing. He then placed an order for a Firebolt, top of the line broomstick, to be sent to Harry Potter at Hogwarts for Christmas. While he was at it he ordered one for himself, as he still went flying at every opportunity. He wrote back to Sirius saying that under no circumstances was Harry Potter to find out about Harry Jameson.

A few things still had Harry puzzled about the end of the year. He understood that he and Hermione used the time turner to go back, chase off the dementors, and rescue Sirius, but he didn't know how Peter escaped from Remus. In his werewolf form, Remus would have been able to track Peter easily. Even without the Wolfsbane, part of Remus would have been mad enough at the rat to hunt him down.

That was why Harry found himself in the Forbidden Forest in his griffin form on the night that Sirius escaped from Hogwarts. He watched the events of that night from yet another perspective and paid particularly close attention when Peter transformed. Not long after, Harry felt a small bump against his leg. He looked down and saw Wormtail, then saw Moony running towards them. Harry picked Wormtail up in his mouth, stretched out his wings, and flew out of the forest.

He landed at the mouth of the cave that Sirius would hide in a year from that time. He dropped the shaking rat and transformed. Not willing to take any chances, Harry pointed his wand at Wormtail and forced him to transform back to Peter. Peter Pettigrew looked at him with shock... and recognition... and stood with his head bowed.

"Who am I, Peter?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter," Peter replied softly but clearly.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Part Two**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"When did you remember?" Harry asked, his wand still on Peter.

Peter lifted his head, "Your charm broke when I got the Dark Mark. I almost spat in the Dark Lord's face, until I remembered what you said. If I didn't play out history as you had remembered it something worse could have happened. I couldn't risk letting the Dark Lord get even more powerful, so I betrayed James and Lily and hid with the Weasleys."

"The sorting hat is never wrong Peter," Harry said, recalling Peter's distress when Harry had told him his story. "It took a lot of bravery to face such a future and not change it. You are a true Gryffindor."

Peter looked at Harry with tears in his eyes, "I don't want the dementor to get me Harry."

"It won't," Harry promised and slowly lowered his wand. "When Voldemort tells you to kill Moony, turn yourself in. You'll find the sixteen-year-old Harry Potter alone at Hogwarts one day, and he'll take you to Dumbledore."

Peter threw himself at Harry and hugged him. Harry, shocked, hugged him back. He had never thought he would be hugging Peter Pettigrew one day. He forced himself to remember a younger Peter, to force out the image in his mind of the dagger raised in the graveyard, or the dementor's kiss.

"What now Harry?" Peter asked.

"Try Albania Peter. I think you'll find Voldemort's spirit in a forest, possessing snakes again," Harry smiled.

With a smile and a crack the short, balding man was gone. Harry returned to the manor and read the letter Albus had sent him, frustrated once again. There was also a letter from Severus, ranting and raving at the ineptitude of Harry's husband. As the letter wound down Severus apologized to Harry but stubbornly refused to apologize to Remus while still assuring he would continue brewing Wolfsbane, at Albus's command. Harry fell into bed to sleep for a long time, a small smile of amusement on his face.

He was woken by a hand firmly shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a tired Remus looking down at him and smiled.

"You're home early," Harry said and stretched. "Let me guess. Padfoot is innocent, Wormtail's a bastard, Snape is a jerk, and the whole school found out you're a werewolf?"

Remus gaped at him, "How do you know?"

"Albus," was Harry's answer and he gestured to the letters on the desk in their bedroom, "but tell me the whole story."

Harry listened to the story from Remus's point of view, amazed at how proud he sounded when he talked about Harry Potter. "Every now and then I forget you and Albus are related, and then your eyes twinkle. Is it a spell you two use for that?" Remus asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry pulled Remus down beside him, "No, it's natural, just like how Snape's robes billow like that."

Remus grimaced, "Did you have to remind me of him?"

"He's just jealous, love. You have so much that he doesn't," Harry said while he wrapped himself around Remus. "Anyway, I'm sure he told everyone to get at Harry Potter, not you. Why do you think he went to the shack last night?"

"He wanted to capture Sirius," Remus said automatically.

"Does the Map show the shack?"

Remus shook his head, knowing it stopped at the edge of Hogwarts' grounds. Severus had no way of knowing Sirius would be there. Harry remembered the scene and realized that Snape was probably furious at Remus, thinking he had betrayed James, Lily, and Harry Jameson by defending Sirius.

"He went there to protect Harry, Ron, and Hermione from you and you from yourself. He was on a rescue mission, and the people he went to save attacked him. How do you think he felt going into that tunnel again? To top it off, he and Sirius together sound like they're even more childish than you and Snape together. Mind, Sirius hasn't exactly had a chance to grow up," Harry admitted. It felt odd defending Snape, but they had come to an understanding in his sixth year.

Remus looked offended, "I'll have you know, I did not pick one single fight this year."

"I know," Harry smiled. "Severus told me."

Remus looked at him in surprise.

"Well where else was I going to get all my potions, the village apothecary? He is a Potions Master for a reason and my potions skills are not good," Harry explained rapidly. "Anyway, Albus isn't the only one who owled me last night."

"You are very cute when you're in trouble. You brew Wolfsbane very well," Remus said as he kissed Harry's neck.

"I had motivation to learn that one and I am not cute," Harry grinned.

Just then the door to their bedroom burst open, "Daddy's home!"

Tig bounced into the room and launched herself at Remus. Harry tickled his seven-year-old daughter and she squealed in response, her thin limbs flailing. Remus joined in and Tig was soon breathless from laughing. The three of them went to the nursery to collect Brian, whom Tig was now allowed to hold for more than a few moments, and went down to the kitchens in search of a snack.

It was early summer when Remus told Harry about the Triwizard Tournament coming to Hogwarts. The planning for it had started during the previous school year. Almost as though he knew they were discussing it, Albus walked into the breakfast room. Remus handed Brian and his bottle to the headmaster and turned gratefully to his own breakfast.

"Well, that's three Defense Against the Dark Arts professors in as many years. I really should stop listening to you nephew," Albus scolded.

The scolding was interrupted by Brian, who had finished eating and was playing with Albus's beard. Harry and Remus were laughing at the sight of one of the world's most powerful wizards at the mercy of a seven-month-old baby.

"Aw, give me one more chance, Albus," Harry pleaded.

"Fine, Harry," Albus relented after having conjured a noisy toy that also changed its bright colors regularly to distract Brian from his beard. "Who do you recommend this year?"

"With the tournament, and that prophecy Harry heard in his divination exam, not to mention the other one, you'll need someone to keep an eye out. I'm sure we could convince Mad-Eye to come out of retirement," Harry suggested.

"Who is Mad-Eye, Daddy?" Tig asked from her spot on Harry's lap.

"That's Uncle Alastor's nickname but you may not call him that," Harry whispered to his daughter. Everyone who visited the manor became an uncle or aunt in their daughter's eyes. She was building a very large family for herself. The retired auror had been shocked when his appearance didn't frighten the little girl and he had quickly become a favorite uncle.

"Oh," she said knowingly, "b'cause of his magic eye."

"That's right," Remus replied and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry grinned sheepishly. There was no way to explain Alastor's paranoia to a little girl. He just hoped that the next year wouldn't harm the man's relationship with his family. After all, it wouldn't take the man long to figure out that Harry knew what was going on the whole time.

"If he will agree, he would be an excellent candidate," Albus said as he once again tried to wrestle his beard away from Brian's iron grip. The toy had been abandoned quickly in favor of the long white hair. "As I do not seem to be going anywhere, will one of you call him?"

"I'll take care of that," Remus said and left for a room with a fireplace.

"So, should I expect Alastor to last more than one year?" Albus asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "I wouldn't get your hopes up, and don't look forward to his replacement either. That year will not be fun," Harry shuddered in remembrance. "Why don't you help Grandpa Albus with Bri," Harry suggested to his daughter.

She slid off his lap and gently pried her brother's hands off of Albus's beard. She picked him up and settled on the floor with him on a blanket that Harry conjured just as Remus returned with Moody.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Later that summer Harry woke in a cold sweat from a very familiar nightmare. It took him several minutes to realize that Harry Potter had just woken from the same nightmare many miles away. He quickly jotted a note to Albus that the link was as active as ever and Flooed to Hogwarts. The discussion with the headmaster lasted several hours as Harry detailed the nature of the connection.

The year passed uneventfully at Dumbledore Manor. Brian started walking and said his first words. Harry and Remus followed the events of the Triwizard Tournament through the accounts in the _Daily Prophet_, supplemented by letters from Sirius, Albus, Severus, and various Weasleys. Sirius's letters alternated between concern for Harry Potter and pride at his godson's accomplishments. Harry tucked each letter away and reread them with an ache in his heart. He knew that Sirius's world would focus on the younger Harry, and no matter how much he wanted to spend time with him he couldn't take anything away from his younger self.

As there were small children in the house Severus had never stopped making the Wolfsbane potions for Remus, who left for Lupin Cottage once a month to transform. Harry and Remus began home schooling Tig for her primary education, with help from Aberforth, who had moved back to his own small cottage, Albus, and Minerva.

The announcement that Harry Potter won the Triwizard Tournament was buried in a small article in the _Daily Prophet_. The next edition immediately started the rumors about the sanity of Harry Potter and the trustworthiness of Albus Dumbledore.

Even with the Wolfsbane potion, Remus refused to transform anywhere near the children. As a result, Remus and Harry spent two nights a month at the Lupin cottage, leaving the children with one of the many family friends and the house elves. Not long after the summer holiday started for the Hogwarts students and staff a large black dog joined the wolf and griffin on their monthly romp through the forest.

"It's good to see you again Padfoot," Harry hugged Sirius tightly once Remus had transformed back and was resting in the bedroom.

They sat at the kitchen table with cups of steaming tea, "I'm sorry I haven't written much. I've been so worried about..."

Harry held up a hand to stop Sirius mid-sentence, "Don't worry Sirius. Your first priority is your responsibilities as godfather, as it should be. Prongs Jr. needs you more than anyone else does right now."

Sirius nodded and Harry studied his godfather. He was still looking a bit like someone had tied him to a horse and dragged him several miles. Harry felt a deep desire to drag Sirius off the Dumbledore Manor, clean him up, feed him, and turn him over to the kids to help with the mental healing. Before he could give in, Albus joined them at the table with a crack.

"Good morning Harry, Sirius," Albus smiled and conjured a cup of tea for himself. His smile was not as bright as it normally was, and his twinkle was somewhat diminished.

"How is Alastor?" Harry asked.

Albus grimaced, "Not very well. He's even jumpier than normal. If we didn't need him so desperately I would pack him away to a tropical island somewhere."

"He would never let you," Harry assured Albus. "Alastor is an auror first and foremost. He will never stop fighting, even if he claims to be retired. Dumbledore Manor is always open to him, though."

The headmaster, looking very tired, nodded and looked at Harry for any sign of things to come. Though no one else in the room could interpret the look Harry knew what he was asking. He shook his head. Any information he gave Albus at that point could change things horribly.

"I am calling the Order back," Albus announced. "All I need is a place for us to meet."

"What's wrong with Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Fudge," Albus replied darkly. "The Minister refuses to listen to reason. He insists that Voldemort cannot be back, that I am after his job and will stop at nothing to get it. If I do find a Defense professor," he raised an eyebrow at Harry and Harry shook his head again, "Fudge will appoint one of his supporters."

Harry stared into his tea, unable to look Albus in the eye, "I have no suggestions this year Albus. I can't help you."

Albus turned to Sirius, "You are the sole direct heir to the House of Black, correct?" Sirius nodded with a guarded expression, clearly unsure of the direction the conversation was headed in. "Are there any family properties, heavily warded, that the Order could use as headquarters?"

"Please, no, Albus," Sirius said with wide eyes. "I can't go back there. I left when I was fifteen and swore I would never step foot in the house again."

"Sirius," Albus said sternly, "with Pettigrew at Voldemort's side I cannot use you in the field. With a Ministry appointed professor you cannot be anywhere near Hogwarts. Soon this cottage will not be a safe haven for you. If you have a suitable house you can help the Order by providing a home to those who need it. I may even be able to arrange for Harry to visit for a few weeks."

Harry flinched inwardly. That was emotional blackmail if he had ever heard it. Sirius would do anything for his godson, even consign himself to hell on earth.

The escaped convict nodded, his eyes looking haunted, "I'll check the house and see what condition it's in. My mother died while I was in Azkaban so the house has been empty for years. I am sure many objects will need to be... removed."

Sirius stood and walked out the door without another word, his head hanging in defeat. Harry watched him go and the pain of losing his godfather came back full force. When he turned back to Albus he saw that his expressions were not missed.

"How is Harry?" Albus asked to Harry's surprise.

"He is depressed, mad, afraid, confused, and lonely," Harry answered, unwilling to soften reality. "He's been through something horrible and you've sent him to be isolated with people who hate him and everything he is, cutting him off from any love and support his friends could offer."

"Can you offer an alternative?" Albus asked, clearly frustrated.

Harry looked at Albus and saw the hurt in his eyes. He felt a twinge of guilt. He had already yelled at Albus for this, had what amounted to a tantrum in the headmaster's office, and finally discussed it and reached an understanding. He had long ago forgiven the man but with the dreams and the articles in the _Prophet_, not to mention his interaction with Remus and Sirius, it was all coming back.

"No, I can't," Harry answered. "All I can say is that you must do what feels right, for Harry and for the rest of the wizarding world."

"This is the year, isn't it?" Albus asked with his penetrating gaze.

"The year?" Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"You told Alastor and me at Lily and James's funeral," Albus reached across the table and gently covered Harry's right hand with one of his own, aged and gnarled.

Harry sighed, "Yes Albus, it is. You already know that he will recover."

"That does not justify the injury," Albus said with deep sadness.

Harry held the mirror image blue eyes with his, neither of them sparkling with the legendary twinkle, "No it does not."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Part Three**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

As soon as Poppy allowed it Alastor was transferred from the Hogwarts hospital wing to one of the guest rooms at Dumbledore Manor. He grumbled at the insistence from both Albus and Harry that his home's wards needed extensive work in light of his recent incarceration in his own trunk, but relented. Harry had a feeling that Tig's presence at the conference had a large effect on that decision.

"Why couldn't you rescue me from my own bloody trunk?" Alastor grumbled one morning while Remus was helping at Grimmauld Place. Tig and Brian were visiting Aberforth.

Harry sighed and allowed the scarred man to fix his own breakfast, reassuring the house elves all the time that they still had jobs, "Alastor, what would have happened if I stepped in?"

"The bloody Dark Lord would still be a phantom and the Diggory boy might have lived!" a coffee cup was slammed down in front of Harry.

Harry gave Alastor a sharp look, "And when Harry Potter was finally captured for that damned ritual he might not have had a return portkey that took him directly to Albus."

"They might not have caught him!" Alastor grumbled and plucked his eye out, dropping it into a glass of water, "Damn Crouch."

"What are the odds of that Alastor?" Harry nearly yelled. "The instant Crouch Junior was exposed Voldemort would have put a back-up plan into action. He would never rely on only one person! We discussed this years ago, Alastor. I can't change the course of time!"

Moody looked at Harry with his one good eye, the other socket eerily empty, "I'm sorry lad. I know you couldn't have warned me."

"If I could have saved myself from everything that happened to me don't you think I would have? I've told you what the Dursleys are like. A couple words to Albus is all it would have taken to change my childhood," Harry refused to relent.

Alastor flinched, "Just tell me... do I have to spend any more time locked up in that damned trunk?"

"No," Harry smiled, "though it's going to take at least a few months for your eye to behave again."

The magical eye was popped back into its socket, "I guess I'll keep the trunk then."

The two of them ate in near silence. The kitchen had much more background noise than the breakfast room, as the house elves somehow always had something to do down there. The eye eventually focused on Harry's right hand as it lifted a piece of toast dripping yolk from his sunny side up eggs.

"You told me that I'd hear the whole story some day," Alastor said with evident curiosity.

"It's been bothering you for fourteen years, hasn't it?" Harry asked after he swallowed.

Alastor drank his coffee. Harry had been pleased to discover that the flask was only used when Alastor couldn't have access to a kitchen. He was answered with a nod. Once an auror, always an auror.

"Albus did ask me to let you know everything you missed this year," Harry sighed. "Let's take this somewhere else."

Moody's eye swiveled and he grunted, "Too many eyes and ears here."

Harry was tempted to laugh at the paranoia but his respect for the other man held it back. They finished eating and walked outside with their coffee mugs.

"You know what happened after the third task, and you've seen the recent articles," Harry began. He smiled, "Your imposter is up there with Remus and Hagrid as the most favorite Hogwarts professors. I'll never forget the lessons on the Unforgivable Curses. It's the only reason I was able to throw off Voldemort's Imperious."

Coffee sprayed across the grounds, "He cast the Imperious on students and Albus still thought it was me?"

"I'm not sure what Albus thought," Harry shrugged. "Now let me tell the damned story."

Moody snorted, "Excuse me Jameson."

Alastor left for his house shortly after Tig and Brian returned. It had been Harry's job to get Alastor back to shape, physically and mentally. Most of it was done with practice duels. Harry even insisted they duel on brooms one day. It didn't take long for Alastor to regain his confidence.

Remus was in and out of the manor all year. It confused Tig and Brian, but Harry and Remus explained it away as Daddy going to work. The children, not having much interaction with others their age, never thought it was odd that work sometimes had very odd hours. Harry quietly helped behind the scenes in recruiting for the Order. He even served a few shifts guarding the prophecy while under the effects of polyjuice. The cracks in the Ministry's security were appalling.

Albus and Fawkes appeared in the manor with a flash late one night. Luckily both children were asleep. Remus was at Grimmauld Place. Harry had visited with Sirius a few times, but wouldn't let himself get too attached again.

"I'm sorry Harry," were the first words out of Albus's mouth.

Harry hugged the worn man, "I forgave you long ago Albus. Get some sleep now. You can resume the weight of the world in the morning."

The headmaster nodded and headed up to the stairs without a word, looking more defeated than Harry had ever seen him.

"If it makes you feel any better, the gargoyle won't let that bitch in your office," Harry called after him.

Albus turned and smiled down at Harry, "Rebecca has always been very loyal."

Harry couldn't stop himself from giggling, "Its name is Rebecca?"

"That's what she told me forty-six years ago," Albus twinkled and started to climb the stairs towards his bedroom again.

Tig and Brian were thrilled to see Albus at breakfast the next morning, but disappointed that he had to leave right after they finished eating. No pleading on their part was enough to convince him to stay.

Harry's scar continued to bother him, but he discovered that it was not nearly as bad as what Harry Potter was experiencing. It was mild enough that he and Albus were convinced that Voldemort was not aware there were two Harrys.

Hagrid was sent to the Manor after he fled Hogwarts. Grimmauld Place was not built to accommodate a half-giant. Hagrid was left behind while the family visited Minerva at St. Mungo's. She was released after an overnight stay and put up in another bedroom at the Manor. Harry stayed with them while Remus attended Order meetings and then reported back. The werewolf brought them all nearly to tears in laughter as he told the story of the twins' flight from Hogwarts and the subsequent lecture they received from Molly.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry paced frantically. Remus had just left for the Ministry to rescue the younger Harry from the Department of Mysteries. Albus had insisted that the elder Harry remain behind and refused to give the rest of the Order an explanation. Only he, Aberforth, and Harry knew why. Harry was not to interfere. Soon now, Sirius would be dead. With Sirius on the run, and then hiding at Grimmauld Place, Harry had seen less of him than the younger Harry had. Sirius hadn't even been able to meet Tig and Bri.

Harry cursed. He had stood by for too much. Harry rubbed his right hand absentmindedly. He had let too much happen. Harry stood up, now furious. He had gone to the Ministry at age fifteen to rescue Sirius and damn it he was going to rescue him even if he had to be thirty-five at the time.

Before doing anything else Harry summoned a house elf. He instructed it to look after Tig and Bri. He left a note for his children, now nine and three, in case they awoke before he got back. Hagrid was easily convinced that Harry had Order business to attend to and Minerva was still confined to her bed. With the children safe, Harry cast an invisibility spell on himself and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

He took a lift down to the level of the Department of Mysteries and ran down the corridor to the door from those dreams. He threw it open and closed his eyes as the room began to spin. He opened his eyes and the doors stopped.

"Show me The Chamber of Death," he ordered in a voice that suggested whoever was listening had better comply or they would suffer a most painful and slow death.

A door to his right glowed red and Harry opened it just enough to slip through. The battle between the Order members and the Death Eaters was already in progress. Harry felt very strange seeing it from a different point of view. This was the first time he had been in the same room as the teenaged Harry Potter. Harry tried to ignore this odd deja vu and quietly make his way towards the veil. He just had to position himself between Sirius and the veil and brace himself for Sirius's fall. He was suppressing his anger so his presence wouldn't be felt. After years of practice he could still only barely manage it.

He got there with little time to spare. Harry placed himself against one of the sides of the archway and readied his wand. Just as he was prepared he heard Sirius laugh at his cousin. It would just be one more moment now. A jet of light shot out of Belletrix's wand and hit Sirius in the chest. Sirius stumbled... NOW! Harry silently cast two spells in quick succession. He made Sirius invisible and knocked him unconscious. He then summoned Sirius to make sure he wouldn't fall through the veil. When he was sure he had the weight of the other man resting firmly against him he disapparated.

In Remus's family cottage, where the family still visited for quiet vacations, Harry removed the invisibility spells and carried Sirius upstairs to the bedroom. He placed him on the bed and checked him for injuries or spell damage. The spell Belletrix had used was a nasty one and there was internal bleeding.

Harry cringed and waved his wand. In the corner a few cauldrons appeared over a fire. He revived Sirius and began brewing some healing potions, the only kind apart from Wolfsbane that he was good at brewing. From a trunk he pulled out a potion that slowed the blood loss, and one to replace any lost blood. He would need at least one more to repair the damage to the spleen, and he was out of pain killing potion at the cottage. The potions were poured down Sirius's throat before he was even aware of his surroundings.

Sirius stirred and hissed in pain, "Harry! I have to get to Harry!" He tried to get up, paled, and collapsed back on the bed.

"Shh, Padfoot. Dumbledore has Harry. He's fine. You, on the other hand, are a mess. Stay still or I'll have to restrain you. I can't take you to Mungo's or Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey can't come here right now," Harry said calmly.

Padfoot looked at him as though he had all the answers in the world. His face was strained with pain, "You promise me he's okay?"

"He's rather upset right now, but he'll be fine and you'll see him soon. I imagine Moony will be here any minute, too." Harry checked his potions. "These should be ready soon. I'm going to cast a sleeping charm on you. If you're in immediate danger you'll wake and probably start screaming your head off."

Sirius nodded and Harry cast the charm. He then cast a charm often used by parents to alert them if their child needed them. He concentrated on brewing his potions and had taken them all off their flames to cool when the front door slammed shut, shaking the walls. Harry braced himself and ran down the stairs to see a furious Remus looking for him.

Remus pushed Harry up against a wall and yelled, "You! You bastard, how could you? You knew he was going to die and you said nothing! You let it happen! You may as well have killed him yourself!" A low growl came out of Remus's throat and his voice dropped to a low growling tone. "You let James and Lily die, your own parents. You could have stopped it. How can you live with yourself, murderer?"

It was too much. Harry had felt guilt for his parents' deaths before he ever traveled in time. After the first time, when he met them in their seventh year, the guilt returned for leaving them to die. He had grown to accept that he had to do that, but it had come back full force when he accidentally arrived in September instead of November of 1981. Harry felt the anger rising in him, anger at himself for letting his parents die and for changing time by saving Sirius, anger at Remus for calling him a murderer. No longer able to contain it, Harry pushed out at Remus, physically and magically. Harry's arms were bruised from Remus's grip.

One force may not have worked against an enraged werewolf, but the two were powerful enough to send Remus flying across the room and onto the floor where his head hit a cabinet with a sickening crack. Remus shook it off and looked up at Harry in shock. Harry was trembling and had tears spilling down his face.

"What is the cardinal rule of time travel Moony?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Don't change anything," Remus said quietly, tears springing to his eyes.

Harry slid to the terra cotta tiled floor in near hysterics, "Do you know how hard it's been for me? I could have stopped the Dursleys, stopped Umbridge, or stopped Voldemort at any time. If I did I would have almost certainly created a paradox," Harry cried out between sobs. He removed the concealing charm that had been on his right hand ever since his fifth year and held it up for Remus to see the scars. Remus winced. They read 'I will not tell lies,' "I could have stopped this. Umbridge's damn quill carved into my hand for two weeks of detention and I could have found a way to stop it. Severus once told me I'm lucky I can still hold a wand."

Remus inched towards him carefully. They had fought before, as couples always do, but never with such words and it had never become physical. Remus picked up the scarred hand and kissed it. He cradled Harry's face in his hands and kissed away the tears. Harry started crying harder.

"I broke the rules, Remus," he sobbed like a small child rather than a thirty-five-year-old man.

"What are you talking about Harry? You haven't changed any major events, unless you count making my life happy a major event," Remus tried to comfort him.

"Si... Siri... he was supposed to fall... through the veil... he's upstairs... asleep," Harry nearly choked on the words.

Remus's hold on Harry's face tilted it so Harry had no choice but to look Remus in the eye, "What did you do Harry?"

"I went to the Ministry tonight, invisible. I caught Sirius as he was falling and brought him here. He's hurt, but as soon as he has the potions I just made he'll be fine. In case you were wondering, the house elves are looking after the kids. Merlin Moony, what are we going to do?" Harry asked with tears still falling.

"We can't change things now," Remus said, ever the practical one. "Let's go heal him and then we'll figure out what to do."

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Remus. The two men held each other in silence before they went upstairs. Harry took a phial of each potion and poured them down Sirius's throat. He woke the fugitive up and conjured two chairs at the edge of the bed for himself and Remus. They sat down and stared at Sirius, who looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Harry, have you been crying? What happened? Is Harry...?"

Remus interrupted Sirius before he could work himself into hysterics, "Harry's fine, both of them. You know, we really need a Marauder nickname for you," he addressed Harry.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. "The last I remember is Belletrix cursing me, then another curse hit from behind, and that's all."

"That was me," Harry said.

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. "Moony, how can you be so calm?"

"He wasn't five minutes ago. He almost ripped my head off," Harry grinned at Remus, who grinned back.

Sirius shook his head, "I am so confused."

"I cast an invisibility charm on you, stunned you, and brought you here. Right now, the three of us are the only ones who know you're alive. We can only tell Albus, Aberforth, and maybe Mad-Eye the truth if he saw me," Harry said.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Then he got mad, "Do you mean we're going to let Harry think I'm dead."

"Harry knows you're alive," Remus said.

Sirius growled, "Not this Harry, the other Harry!"

"There is only one Harry, Padfoot," Remus confessed.

Sirius looked at them blankly, "Then who's this?"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Part Four**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry removed the charms, turning his hair back to the inky, messy black, now with a liberal mix of white, and his eyes green. Lastly, he revealed the lightning bolt scar. He brushed the hair back to reveal the scar and Sirius gaped at him.

"Harry?" he whispered in disbelief.

Harry bit his lower lip and nodded. Tears welled up in his eyes again.

"You... seventh year... damn it you were here when your parents died! I saw you that night!"

Harry broke down again. He dropped out of his chair, "Padfoot I'm so sorry! I had no choice. If I had stopped it, or saved you, Merlin knows what kind of paradox I would have created. In a little over a year Harry Potter will kill Voldemort, then go back in time for your seventh year at Hogwarts! When he comes back everyone will know I'm him! It's only luck that I've managed not to meet him. Albus has come up with so many bullshit excuses to keep it from happening. And he can't meet me. I have to stay hidden from him another four years after he kills Voldemort, and so do you, Padfoot."

Sirius pulled Harry up from the floor and hugged him, "Why me?"

Harry winced at the contact with his bruised arms. Moony flinched guiltily and flicked his wand, healing them instantly.

"If he, I mean me, knows you're alive I might not go back again and then I won't be here to save you!" Harry said.

Sirius released Harry and held his own head with both hands, "That's too much. I am never time traveling. It's too damn confusing. Wait a minute... you two are married! You have kids!"

Remus smiled and looked at Harry fondly, "I think we know that."

"Moony! You married James's son, who was named after himself!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry couldn't stop himself. He was laughing now, great body shaking laughs, "Yeah." He wiped a tear away. "I got a huge kick out of that when you told me. Anyway, Remus knew who I was in seventh year and so did James."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sirius yelled.

Harry almost fell out of the bed he was laughing so hard. Remus joined in the laughing now, as he had regained his full memory of the events.

"You knew, too! You found out the same time James did!" Harry said, pointing at Sirius. "I memory charmed all of you before I left. Moony's charm broke tonight."

"Well, undo it already!" ordered Sirius.

"Can't," Harry laughed and shook his head. "No one can reverse a memory charm, not even me or Albus. You're stuck until something shocks it out of you, and now that you know it will probably never happen!"

Sirius pouted while Harry and Remus laughed, "I don't think it's funny at all."

"Stop acting like a two-year-old Padfoot. We'll tell you everything," Remus promised. "I better firecall Albus."

Harry looked at his watch, "Wait about half-an-hour Moony. I'm trashing his office as we speak."

"You're _what!_" Remus and Sirius shouted simultaneously.

Harry shrugged and grinned, "I was pissed, and I had every right to be. He won't even be able to fix some of the stuff I break tonight." Remus and Sirius looked impressed. "We'll be friends again soon enough. After he visits me at the Dursleys a few times and apologizes profusely we'll be closer than ever, like he and I are now."

"Well that's, um, good Harry," Sirius said. "So, since we have to wait, why don't you tell me everything?"

Harry replaced his charms; he was uncomfortable looking like Harry Potter now after years as Harry Jameson. The story was told, with Remus and Harry interrupting each other along the way to correct something or give a different point of view. When they got to the year that Sirius escaped from Azkaban it was clear that Harry was holding something back. He watched as Remus looked back and forth between him and Sirius, who was also looking a bit guilty.

"What am I missing?" Remus asked.

"I knew Sirius was innocent Moony," Harry reminded his husband.

Remus nodded, "You couldn't have told me without telling me everything else. It's okay."

"I went to the Shrieking Shack three weeks before Bri was born. I brought Padfoot food and showed him pictures of us with Tig," Harry admitted.

"I'm glad you did," Remus said with a smile. "Even with that food Padfoot looked like he was going to whither away."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He knew how much Remus and Sirius hated Peter now, for everything he done to James, Lily, Sirius, and Harry. They deserved the truth, though, and Peter deserved for his friends to know what he'd done for them.

"What is it?" Remus and Sirius asked together.

"Peter," Harry started.

"What about that rat?" Sirius growled.

"His memory charm broke too, over fifteen years ago. Everything he's done, he did because he had to, so he wouldn't change time," Harry said quickly.

Remus and Sirius stared at him dumbly. They had identical expressions of astonishment on their faces. Remus, always the brightest one of the group, processed the information first and a tear slipped down his cheek. Sirius, however, looked murderous.

"He did all of that, knowing what would happen? That's even worse than just being afraid of You Know Who!" Sirius exploded.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Harry retorted. "What he has done is killing him! He hates himself more than you have ever hated him. The only reason he keeps going is so he won't create a paradox. Do you remember what I said will happen to him?"

Remus blanched and Sirius looked confused.

"Dementor's kiss," Remus said hoarsely, at which Sirius paled and his haunted look returned with a shiver.

"That's right, and he's known that for more than fifteen years!" Harry said firmly.

"Can we stop it?" Sirius asked.

Harry was surprised. He didn't think Sirius would come around so quickly.

"I think I already have, the first time I went back. We can only wait and see," Harry checked the time. "Remus, I think you can go to Albus now, though you might be waking him. We can meet you both at the Manor. It's time Padfoot met the kids, and they'll be waking up soon."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Tig rubbed her eyes and bounced out of bed. Harry was amazed at how quickly and happily she woke up. He saw her thinking hard when she saw who was standing in her doorway with her father, most likely recalling the many photographs she had seen of that man.

"Padfoot?" she asked.

It was the only name she knew Sirius by, as Harry and Remus would not trust to the discretion of a nine-year-old. She tugged at the Irish National Quidditch Team shirt she wore to bed, as it was more like a dress on her small frame. She had gotten it at the World Cup, though the family had left before the excitement of that night. Remus had been confused when Harry had refused to book a campsite, and then amazed when they hadn't needed one. It had been chalked up to another one of those prophetic dreams.

"That's me," Sirius grinned as he kneeled down to be closer to her level.

Tig hugged her newest uncle, as she had grown up on stories of his friendship with her fathers, "Where's Daddy?"

"He had to see Grandpa Albus," Harry answered. "He'll be back soon. Would you like to wake Bri with us, or meet us in the breakfast room?"

She grinned wickedly before running out of her room, "I want to wake Bri."

Sirius laughed his great barking laugh, "She is definitely Marauder material."

"That is not news to me," Harry groaned and exited the room after Tig, "and having you around will only add fuel to the fire." Harry stopped in the corridor to hug Sirius tightly, "I missed you Siri."

The hug was returned fiercely, "You don't know how glad I am to see you happy."

They found Tig in Brian's room, making faces at her sleeping brother and poking him. Both adults stopped at the door to the room to watch the siblings.

"That's enough Tig," Harry reprimanded. "Wake him nicely or leave the room."

Tig pouted but obeyed her father. She shook her little brother gently. Even at three he was difficult to wake. She shook a little harder. He groaned and rolled over.

"Brian Troy Lupin Jameson it is time to wake up," she said in her sternest voice.

"Merlin," Sirius whispered in awe. "She's Lily and James all rolled into one."

"Yeah," Harry whispered longingly. "I'm amazed that Moony never picked up on it. Albus has commented several times. She's as smart as Lily and as mischievous as James."

"You need to get her and the twins together," Sirius grinned.

"Oh no," Harry protested. "Those two are not getting anywhere near my little girl. Anyway, they're eight years older than her."

Sirius grinned, "Technically, Moony is twenty years older than you."

Harry glared at his godfather, "Watch it Padfoot. That's my baby."

"Bri hungry," a sleepy voice complained.

"_I am_ hungry," Tig corrected.

Not picking up on the meaning Bri replied, "Me too!"

"Daddy!" Tig whined.

"Breakfast room, now, both of you!" Harry ordered.

Tig ran out of the room and Brian stumbled over to his father. Harry scooped him up and settled him on one hip. He gave his child a good morning kiss on his temple.

"Bri, this is Uncle Padfoot," he said softly. "Padfoot, meet Brian."

Sirius waved at the toddler, and Brian gave a sleepy smile in response. Ever trusting, he reached out his arms and Harry handed him over to Sirius. They made their way down to the breakfast to find Tig already eating with Remus and Albus. Harry could tell that Sirius was less than thrilled to see Albus, and a look of guilt flashed across the headmaster's face.

"I am sorry, my boy," Albus said sadly. "I was only trying to protect you."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Part Five**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Emotions warred on Sirius's face. Pain and sadness finally won. Brian was passed back to Harry and Sirius hugged the headmaster. Albus looked over to Harry and mouthed 'Thank You,' to which Harry smiled in response.

Sirius and Albus both had tears on their faces when Sirius sat down at the table and pulled a bowl of porridge and a spoon towards him. He dove into his meal with his usual gusto where food was concerned. The two children, sensing a kindred spirit perhaps, edged towards him. Harry nudged Remus and grinned, pointing at their children. They were on either side of Sirius, close enough to be touching him, as the three of them ate in silence.

"Notice anything?" Harry whispered.

"I think our children have adopted Padfoot," Remus whispered back.

Albus's face had dried and his eyes were twinkling as he watched the children and Sirius. Finished with their eating almost before Harry, Remus, and Albus began, the children tugged at Sirius to play with them. After getting a nod from Remus, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and bound out of the room. The children, having seen Harry transform many times, ran after him with delight. Happy barks were heard coming down from the vicinity of the library.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," Harry said guiltily.

"Indeed," Albus replied. "Harry, what you have done could have grave repercussions... and still I cannot blame you for actions."

Harry looked up at the only positive father figure he had ever known, "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing we can do now that Sirius is alive and here," Albus said gravely. "We have some decisions to make, though, in regards to him and Harry Potter, not to mention you, Harry."

Harry nodded. It seemed that Albus, like Harry himself, had assigned Harry two different personalities. Harry Jameson was becoming a completely separate person from Harry Potter.

"I've been thinking about it all night," Harry said thoughtfully. "There are three things Harry cannot find out. He cannot know who I really am. He cannot know that Remus and I are married and have children, or that Remus has children at all. He cannot know that Sirius is alive. Remus will have to help train him this year, and will be spending a good amount of time with him in his seventh year."

Remus opened his mouth to object, knowing what would happen in the summer before Harry Potter's seventh year, but Harry cut him off, "Don't worry about it Moony. Let him set the boundaries of the relationship and there will be nothing to worry about. Even if there were, how could you cheat on me with me?"

Harry smiled wickedly at Remus's astonished expression, "Are you actually suggesting that I...?"

"It won't get that far Moony," Harry assured him. "He, I, sensed something was wrong. Of course, I didn't know about our connection. It was one of the reasons I went back to 1981." Harry saw in his mind the dart hitting Remus and his heart skipped a beat, his blood froze. He hadn't told Remus about it, and he wouldn't. Harry saw Albus looking at him sympathetically. Harry pushed the thoughts away. He could think about that later.

"Are you okay, love?" Remus asked, his hand on Harry's arm.

Harry forced a smile, "It's nothing, love. So Remus will help with Harry's combat training. Sirius has to stay hidden, away from Harry and the rest of the Order, for the next five years. I love you Albus, but I won't let you send him back to Grimmauld Place. Have the Ministry declare him dead, just like you would have if we didn't tell you about this. Sirius can stay here as Uncle Padfoot. If he gets stir crazy I'll disguise him or something and take him out into the muggle world, seeing as the Ministry won't be looking for him anymore."

"We'll have to keep Tig quiet when she starts at Hogwarts," Remus pointed out.

"I think we can manage that," Harry smiled. "Padfoot did point out that she's Marauder material," this elicited a groan from Remus. He had probably just made the connection to James in addition to himself. "All we have to do is stress how important it is, and make a game out of how she can communicate about him, like we did with Snuffles."

Albus and Remus both smiled with Harry, thinking of how much fun the three young Gryffindors had with Sirius's alter ego.

"I would not send him back, Harry," Albus assured him. "I couldn't, not after seeing what it did to him. You've saved his soul, his life, and his spirit Harry. He'll be happy and safe here. This house isn't even a concern to the Death Eaters, as you aren't active in the fight against them and they know almost nothing about you. Remus wasn't looked at by them until just recently and hasn't been connected to you and the children. There are times that prejudices work in our favor."

Harry nodded. He couldn't join the Order actively for fear of discovery, even though half its members visited him regularly, but also because he wanted to protect his children. The wards on the house had been strong before he moved in, updated by generations of Dumbledores, and Harry had added to them further. Some of the protections were of his own design, and to top it off the location of the house was protected by the Fidelius Charm, with Harry himself as the secret keeper. All the same, he was ashamed for sitting in the background while others fought, knowing exactly how Sirius felt all that year.

Remus pushed his chair closer to Harry's and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Harry we've talked about this. You're here to protect Tig and Bri. I understand why it's you even better now," he smoothed Harry's hair. "Prongs Jr. is fighting now, and you'll fight again when he leaves. If he meets you, he'll know who you are once he goes back."

Harry took a deep breath, "I know how Padfoot felt. Knowing that others are fighting doesn't make it any better. If anything it makes it worse. We'll have to be more isolated here now. Order members can't be in and out at all times. We can recast the Fidelius and make Siri the Secret Keeper, since he can't leave anyway. He deserves a chance this time. Even knowing the fight will be won doesn't help though. It was so much easier before Voldemort came back," he stood up and walked to the door. His voice had gotten quieter as he spoke.

"Harry..." Remus tried to call him back.

"Not now Moony," Harry said as he paused at the door. "I just want to be alone for awhile."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Sirius standing in his doorway, the Sirius he remembered. There was a weight on this man's shoulders and the haunted look back in his eyes.

Harry had been sitting alone on the bed he had shared with Remus since Tig was born. The feelings of helplessness and guilt and anger that had plagued him all through his fifth year at Hogwarts were coming back. He knew that he was now one of the few people that Albus trusted fully and that he was welcome to any information he wanted. He had people he could confide in fully, and children that he loved, but he was still the boy that had felt more like a weapon than a person, that had been locked away in a cupboard for almost ten years and treated worse than a servant.

"This feels like a strange, wonderful dream," Sirius said from the doorway. "It's as though I fell through the veil and woke up here, with you and Moony. But I know this real... because James and Lily aren't here. I was thinking just now, when Albus left and Moony took the kids for their lessons, that I might wake up at Grimmauld Place, trapped again. I had an apartment in London after I graduated from Hogwarts, but it wasn't a home. I haven't had a home since I left Hogwarts."

"I've been living that dream for almost fifteen years now," Harry responded. "I'm more Harry Jameson now than Harry Potter, but Harry Potter is still in here somewhere along with all the insecurities and troubles. I've been happy with Moony for fifteen years, and the kids are more than I ever hoped for. Sometimes the old darkness would creep back, like when James and Lily died or when you were supposed to die. All these years, I've only felt twinges in my scar and the pain from occasional nightmares and a couple rather significant occurrences. Now I have the life I've always imagined, the life I prayed for on long nights in the cupboard under the stairs. I have a family and lots of friends. There's no evil madman out to kill me. I'm actually happy Sirius, so why do I feel like I don't deserve it?"

Sirius came into the room as Harry spoke and stretched out on the bed. Harry unfolded his legs and rested them on his godfather's stomach.

"Did you ever expect to be Harry Potter again?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I was sick of being Harry Potter, sick of fighting, sick of watching people die. I wanted to live without all the expectations, without people staring at me everywhere I went. So long as I was Harry Potter I could never just be Harry. If this, if coming back to Remus and Albus, hadn't been an option, I don't know what I would have done."

"If anyone deserves a chance to be happy Harry, it's you," Sirius said, propping himself up on his elbows. He looked at Harry intently. Harry hadn't known Sirius could be this, well, serious. "What happened Harry? There's some reason you came back, something that made all those feelings too much to bear."

Harry had been ignoring that part of the future for fifteen years. Only that morning he had realized that Remus had only five years left, and those years would be shared with another Harry. Brian would only be eight years old when Remus left them. The tears started and Harry folded forward, burying his head in Sirius's chest. Sirius cradled him, smoothing his hair. Harry heard him lock the door and set a silencing charm.

"Sh, Harry, it's okay," Sirius murmured. "No matter what, I'm still your godfather, even if you are a few months older than me now. You can tell me anything," Harry shook his head unable to speak the words. "Should I get Moony? You can tell him," Harry stiffened and Sirius stopped talking for a few minutes as his brain analyzed the response. "Oh Merlin, it's Remus. He died, didn't he?"

Harry sniffed, trying to stop the tears, but failed as a fresh batch poured out of his eyes. "Yeah," he admitted quietly.

"You can save him Harry, like you did for me," Sirius said hopefully.

"You don't understand Sirius," Harry said, lifting his head to look at his friend and godfather. "He died in my arms. I felt his life slip away. You disappeared. For all we know you wouldn't have actually died if you fell through the veil like you were supposed to."

"What will happen Harry?" Sirius wiped at the tears.

"After Voldemort dies, there's a void," Harry explained. "Countless wizards and witches will try to fill it, and it's more or less my job to keep it from being filled." Harry went on to explain the battle he had fought before traveling back to 1981.

"Well, now we have something to do for the next five years Harry," Sirius said happily.

Harry was puzzled, as his expression must have surely conveyed to Sirius.

"You and I are going to find a way to save Moony," he announced. "You traveled back in time twice already and saved my life. Moony would never forgive you if you didn't do the same for him."

Harry smiled. "Do you think we can do it?"

"You killed Voldemort twice, drove off over a hundred dementors with one Patronus, saved my life at least twice, gave birth to two children, and you think you can't save one werewolf?" Sirius demanded. "You definitely have some self-esteem issues."

Neither of them noticed the door shaking, but they did notice when it crashed open and a very perturbed Alastor Moody limped into the room, yelling.

"...ry James Potter! What the hell were you thinking?" Moody's voice made them both jump as he made it through the silencing charm. "Did you forget that I can see through invisibility charms?" His voice softened slightly as he nodded at Sirius, "Black, I suppose it's good to see you alive and well."

"I love you too Mad-Eye," Sirius acknowledged as he grinned at the ex-auror.

"Merlin, Alastor, have you been yelling my name in this house?" Harry yelled as he jumped off the bed. "What would you have done if the children heard you? How would you explain that? Tig certainly knows who Harry Potter is, but she has no idea that he's also her father!"

Moody paled, "Er, sorry Harry."

"I've already had the possible-consequences-of-changing-time conversation with Albus," Harry explained. "I planned on calling you later today as no I did not forget that you can see through invisibility charms."

"What are you going to do with the convict?" Moody asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "As soon as Albus is finished with the Ministry he won't be a convict anymore. He'll be officially deceased. Of course, that can change in about five years, by which time his name will be cleared and it will be safe to show his face again, but until then no one outside the family is to know. The rest of the Order will know too much in about a year anyway."

Sirius started laughing at the thought, "Do you tell them your fake name when you come back?"

Harry nodded, an evil smile breaking out on his face, "I can't wait to see Molly's reaction. Bri was born on a full moon, and Molly was here for it. First she'll hug me, then yell at me, then hug me again, and then maybe yell a bit more."

"Harry you have to disguise me! This is too much to miss out on," Sirius pleaded.

"Oh no you don't!" Moody intercepted. "If you are staying secret for another five years you're staying hidden."

"Aw, Mad-Eye," Sirius objected, "what better way to stay hidden than in plain sight? Won't everyone be suspicious that they're not allowed to come here anymore?"

"Would they be any less suspicious of someone who shows up from nowhere and is known as Uncle Padfoot to Antigone and Brian?" Alastor replied.

Harry watched them argue back and forth and decided to put an end to it, "Alastor's right Sirius. We're better off saying we had to increase the security and can't have all the guests we used to. Everyone will be so busy for the next few years they might not notice, anyway."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Part Six**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

When Remus joined them later Harry's sadness was replaced with determination. He would find a way to save Moony. Alastor stayed for the day and Aberforth showed up in time for lunch, not at all surprised to find Sirius alive, but didn't stay long. It was during dinner that evening that Remus finally brought up the question Harry had been waiting for. Harry looked up from his food to see that Remus had stopped eating and was looking back and forth between Harry and Brian. Harry caught Remus's eye and nodded.

"Bloody hell," Remus whispered uncharacteristically, completely forgetting his children were listening.

"Daddy!" Tig admonished her father for swearing and giggled.

"What is it Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Brian... he looks just like Harry," Remus said quietly.

"So? Lots of children... oh," Sirius said.

Alastor was smiling, or at least making the expression that passed for a smile on the scarred face, "I was wondering how long it would take you two."

"You knew?" Remus asked. "Never mind, magic eye."

Harry was shifting in his seat uncomfortably again. He knew that Remus understood why Harry had hidden things from his for fifteen years, but that didn't lessen Harry's guilt for lying.

"Tig, why don't you and Alastor go play in your room? Maybe he can find your watch for you," Remus suggested.

Tig's eyes lit up. She had gotten a watch for her birthday and promptly misplaced it, "Can you Uncle Alastor? Please?"

"Anything for you Miss Antigone," Alastor said with a smile that would frighten anyone except those in that room, Albus and Aberforth.

Tig got up to run to her room and found herself levitated by Alastor's wand. She shrieked as he floated her up the stairs.

"Bri, come over here to Daddy," Harry said to his quiet son.

The toddler climbed off his chair and into Harry's lap. Harry gave him a quick hug, and then flicked his wrist to release his wand. He pointed it at Brian and murmured a quick spell. The boy's hair turned an inky black and his blue eyes became a sparkling emerald green. Remus and Sirius both gasped. Brian screwed up his face in thought and looked at his fathers, one of them staring, the other smiling.

Harry bent down and kissed his son, "Don't fret Bri, I just surprised Daddy and Uncle Padfoot." He looked up to his husband. "I guess the fates were on my side. If he hadn't been born on the full moon..."

Remus shook his head slowly, "Come here Bri." He scooped up his son and brushed the hair back from his forehead, as if expecting to see a scar there. As Brian was looking up at Remus his hair and eyes changed back to blond and blue. Remus looked up at Harry.

"You never know when Tig will enter a room," he excused himself. "I knew you would guess once you remembered everything. I figured we would tell them once Brian is old enough, or maybe separately. They both have a right to know."

There were times that summer when Remus or Harry would find Sirius alone, staring into space. Slowly, though, Padfoot was coming back. It was like that Christmas at Grimmauld Place, Harry remembered. When the kids were around, or Harry or Remus was with him, Sirius was happy and the demons went away. Little by little Harry thought the haunted look was leaving his godfather's eyes.

"Uncle Padfoot! Stop!" Tig squealed.

Padfoot the dog was licking her face. Sirius still spent what Harry saw as an unhealthy amount of time in his animagus form. Harry, in his griffin form, was carefully giving Brian rides around the yard. Remus was watching it all from his spot on the lawn, only occasionally glancing at the book he had said he would be reading. Brian had his arms wrapped around Harry's feathery neck and Tig was now wrestling with Padfoot.

Harry, his hearing drastically heightened in his animagus form, heard someone step out of the fireplace. He saw that Remus had also heard and watched his husband get up to greet their visitor. It could only be one of a few people, as they had recently altered the wards and enhanced the Floo security to protect Sirius.

Harry kept an eye on the door that led to the backyard while he continued to run with his son. There was something to be said for the lack of binary vision. He saw Albus come out, followed by Remus. Harry spread his wings and took to the air. He flew low, as he did not want to endanger his son. They landed by Remus and Albus and Remus plucked Brian off Harry's back.

"Again Daddy! Again!" Brian insisted as Harry transformed.

"Not now Bri. Go play with Tig and Uncle Padfoot," Harry ordered.

Remus set Brian down and he ran off to his uncle, the dog, and his sister.

Harry gave the headmaster a hug, "Hi Albus."

"Do you have to fly with him?" Remus asked.

"I never go above three feet. He'd fall just as far when we're running and flying is smoother. I take him higher on my broom," Harry put a hand on Remus's neck and kissed him softly.

Remus stepped into the kiss and it soon deepened. The children had become very attached to their newest uncle, giving Harry and Remus much more time alone. Harry forgot the presence of Albus until he cleared his throat.

Harry stepped back from the kiss and blushed, "Sorry Albus. You know, you sounded like Umbridge just then."

All three men shuddered, but Albus's eyes were twinkling, "Not at all. I am glad to see your love is still strong."

"Would you like some tea Albus?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled fondly as Remus conjured a tea service and a plate of sweets. He took a cup for himself and a few biscuits.

"What brings you here Albus? I know you're very busy this summer," Harry said.

"I was wondering if you might enlighten me again as to the identity of my next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Albus said reluctantly. "Once again I have no applicants. This past year is the only one in a decade when you haven't helped me."

Harry smiled, "I do have some insight where that's concerned. Let's see, sixth year. I think he actually lasts more than one year. You actually get a good one this time around, no offense love."

"None taken," Remus said with a fond look. "You told me not long ago I was the best professor you had."

"His name, Harry?" Albus said impatiently. "As you said, I am rather busy."

Harry tried to remember. He recalled several lessons, private dueling practice with the professor and Remus. It was someone that Remus knew well, so he must know them well. No matter how hard he tried, though, he could not remember the professor's name.

"That's funny," Harry said, his brow knit in thought.

"What, love?" Remus asked.

"I can't remember his name. Unless... No... It can't be...," Harry gasped.

"Harry?" Albus asked.

"Bloody hell, I think it's me. I can remember everything about the professor except his name and what he looked like. I remember some of the lessons perfectly, and the extra dueling lessons with him and Remus. I even knew he had children! He kept pictures of them in his office and left on most weekends and the holidays to see them. He, I mean I, must have memory charmed me," Harry said.

Remus was looking at Harry in shock, "How can that be? Even if you do end up teaching, how could you remember it? Wouldn't you remember some other teacher? I thought some things had changed for you last time when you got back."

"I don't know. Maybe since I was only in 1977 for a few months the changes didn't have time to catch up with me? I've been out of the time I was born in for fifteen years. Even if I went back to the moment I left I couldn't take up where I left off. It's like I've created a whole new person. People might wonder how Harry Potter aged fifteen years in fifteen minutes. It's possible that any changes I will make are already set," Harry theorized.

"Shall I expect you at the castle, then?" Albus asked calmly.

Harry nodded, his brain feeling foggy and overloaded, "When do you need me?"

"Why don't you join us a couple weeks after Harry does, say...,"

"...August tenth," Harry finished the sentence in a fog. He remembered his arrival at Hogwarts.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Remus asked late on the night of August ninth.

"It's too late now to change my mind, no matter what I think," Harry responded, tracing a finger lightly down Remus's bare back and eliciting a shiver. "Anyway, you know that Albus only has a year left. He may not mind going on to the next great adventure but I'll miss him, more than I can say. I love Padfoot, but he's more of an uncle or older brother. Albus is the only positive father figure I've ever had."

Remus shifted and pressed Harry into the bed, "I'll miss you." He kissed him.

"You'll see more of me than you think," Harry replied, kissing him back. "Remember, you'll be helping to train Harry."

"This is going to be so confusing," Remus groaned. "This past year was bad enough, and I hardly ever saw him. Now I have to be in the same room as the two of you!"

"Well, maybe it's time I got my Marauder nickname," Harry suggested. He pressed his lips to Remus's neck.

"Mmm. Padfoot and I have been discussing that," Remus said.

"And?" Harry prompted, only briefly pausing in his kisses.

"Well, Beaker and Wingy didn't work. Anyway, Minerva can't know your form, right?"

"Right. She won't know for another year," Harry answered.

"Soooo...," Remus hesitated, teasing Harry with small kisses, "I'll just have to call you Fili."

"Fili?" Harry asked with a slight frown, actually thrilled to be getting a Marauder nickname.

Remus explained, laughing lightly. "If anyone asks it's because of a private joke from our school days and has nothing to do with your animagus form."

Harry groaned, "I suppose I don't have any say in this?"

"None at all," Remus replied with a grin, followed by a deep kiss. "Now, do you really want to keep talking about this tonight?"

Harry mirrored Remus's grin, thinking of much more pleasurable activities to occupy their time with, and didn't say another coherent word all night.

The next morning Harry ate an early breakfast before Flooing to Hogwarts. Brian was only half asleep when he said good-bye, but Harry knew he would see them soon. Tig insisted that he take several drawings she had made and put them in his office.

Harry stepped out of Albus's fireplace still chuckling at Sirius's antics. Padfoot had been trying to get Brian to wake up enough to say a proper good-bye to Harry, but all in vain.

"I take it things are well at the Manor," Albus said.

"You could say that," Harry replied with a chuckle. "I think Sirius is going to be stuck giving Bri another bath, though. His wake-up methods are a bit messy."

"Padfoot strikes again?" Albus asked, not really needing a reply.

Albus showed Harry to his quarters, the same rooms he had shared with Remus years ago. Harry unpacked and hung Tig's pictures in his office, save for the one of Sirius as Padfoot and any that showed his own animagus form. That picture went in his bedroom, where no students would ever visit. He greeted Julius, once again the guardian of his rooms, and then went down to the great hall to join the resident staff members and Harry Potter for lunch.

It was just as he remembered it. When he entered the hall the only people there were Harry Potter and Severus Snape, both looking uncomfortable and tense. Snape had begun to treat Harry decently at Privet Drive, but as soon as they were both at Hogwarts they reverted to old habits and were only then settling back into a routine that didn't involve insults and sneers.

"Good afternoon," Harry said as he walked in.

Severus raised an eyebrow and nodded at him, "Albus did not mention you would be here. I take it he convinced you?"

Harry smiled, "That's one way of putting it. Who else is in the castle?"

"I believe you have yet to meet Mr. Potter," Severus gestured towards the sixteen-year-old Harry Potter.

Harry turned to him and held out his hand, "I'm Harry Jameson, Albus's great-nephew. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter."

Potter shook his hand, wide-eyed. Harry didn't even need to make an effort not to stare at the scar. After all, he was intimately familiar with it.

"You are witness to a rare event, Harry. Mr. Potter is tongue-tied," Severus said scathingly.

Harry laughed and sat down, "So, Severus, what tortures do you have planned for your students this year?"

"I do not torture my students. I'll leave that to Ministry employees. At least I can teach without assistance, and for a full year," Severus replied, a glint in his eye.

"Now Severus, you know there were extenuating circumstances," Albus said as he walked in.

"Indeed," Severus said. "Circumstances that kept me rather busy. Is your family running amuck in the castle as we speak?"

Harry shook his head and couldn't help but laugh as Potter watched the conversation in fascination. He leaned over to the teenager and spoke in an exaggerated whisper, "He isn't all poisons and scathing remarks when there are no students around."

"I heard that Jameson," Severus growled. He shook his head, "Gryffindors. I take it we won't have a repeat of those circumstances?"

"I did learn the appropriate spells to avoid that again," Harry said with a raised eyebrow in mimic of Snape and added lecherously, "though I don't always remember to use them in time. There was this one morning in the kitchen..." He left off there, as there was no way he was completing that sentence in front of Potter. It was well worth Severus's reaction though.

"Harry!" Minerva entered the hall. Both wizards named Harry stood, "Oh dear, we will have to do something about that."

Harry shrugged, "I can't help that my namesake is here. Moony already has a solution on his part, seeing as he'll be around rather often this year, but I don't think it will work for everyone. In fact, I'd rather it not." He stood to give Minerva a hug. "Just use last names if we're in the same room Minerva."

"You know Professor Lupin?" Potter asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, and yes I knew James and Lily. It's a rather interesting story. The short of it is they thought I was dead when you were born, and named you after me."

Potter turned to Albus, "I didn't know you had a nephew."

"I was rather surprised myself when I found out, myself," Albus chuckled.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Part Seven**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Remus came to Hogwarts at least one night a week to assist with Potter's training. He and Harry would take turns dueling Potter and then offering suggestions for improvement. Harry Flooed back to the manor on most weekends and for the holidays, spending every moment he could with his children. They both insisted on sleeping in their parents' bed on Harry's first night back. Christmas day was a small family day, with only the five of them. At Hogwarts Saturday nights were Minerva's nights with Albus. Sunday nights were Potter's nights. Any other night was free for Harry to stop by, which he did often.

Harry and Albus did not discuss that Albus would be leaving them soon. Harry knew Albus's beliefs on death, but could not yet share them. While Harry constantly had several books in his rooms from the Hogwarts library, Sirius made use of the library at Dumbledore Manor. Harry was sure that Remus suspected they were up to something. After all, Sirius had the same view on libraries that Ron did, the farther away the better. Remus would never ask them and Harry hated taking advantage of that to keep him in the dark, but this wasn't something he could talk to Remus about.

Each time Harry visited the Manor he noticed that Sirius was seeming more and more like his old self. Remus claimed that the children had much more to do with it than he did. Sirius was already teaching Tig the finer points of pranking and the two of them were slowly driving Remus crazy.

Harry watched as the younger version of himself went through his sixth year, careful not to intervene though he was sorely tempted more than once. The odd looks sent his way from the Gryffindor table on occasion assured Harry that Potter and his friends suspected something about him, but they weren't sure what.

At the end of the school year, Harry put a Confundus Charm on Potter, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, the only students who could possibly connect him with Harry Potter. They wouldn't associate the two Harry's, or Harry with Remus, or Remus with the children, until Harry removed the charm. Potter returned to the Dursleys and Harry awaited the attack.

"Albus, it happens tonight," Harry said, having Flooed to the headmaster's office dressed in his battle robes again.

"Yes Harry, I know."

Harry saw the letters lying on Albus's desk, one to Minerva and one to Harry Potter. Harry was not sure what to say. He just looked at his surrogate father.

"Harry, I want you to promise me you won't interfere tonight," Albus said.

"Albus, I -"

"Harry," said the headmaster sternly.

Harry felt his eyes start to burn. He had gotten nearly sixteen extra years with Albus, yet he still wasn't ready to give him up. The headmaster came around his desk and hugged the younger man. Harry returned the hug with all the strength he had.

"Death is only easy for those of us that are leaving. It is the ones left behind that suffer. It is my time Harry..."

The air in the room changed and the demeanor of both men changed instantly.

"The wards..."

"...it's time."

"Fawkes!" the headmaster called for the phoenix to alert the Order.

"Sonorous!" Harry left the office and ran through the corridors of the school, through which his magically amplified voice echoed. He heard his phoenix tattoo alert him that the Order was needed. "Harry Potter is under attack. Voldemort is attacking Privet Drive."

Harry repeated the words several times as he ran to the edge of the apparation wards. He was joined on his way by each staff member staying at the school over the holiday and Albus. They did not waste words but apparated towards the attack as soon as they could. Harry teamed up with Hagrid as he approached the boundary.

"Ready Hagrid?" He got a nod from the half-giant, grabbed hold of him, and apparated to the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive.

They were immediately engaged in battle. Harry was throwing curses left and right, fighting as hard as he could, as Hagrid battled magical creatures. He carefully fought a path towards the muggles that he knew were watching and erected a shield that contained the battle to the Dursleys' property. Any curses headed towards the muggles were absorbed by the shield. Harry caught Arabella Figg's eye and nodded.

A curse grazed his leg and he hissed. He turned and saw Belletrix Lestrange. He flung a curse at her that she easily dodged. Soon, they were both cursing and dodging. Harry disarmed her and she rushed him. No longer able to use magic, as any curse he used on a target that close could easily affect him as well, Harry resigned himself to a physical fight with the insane woman.

Just as she was about to jump at him Harry spun and kicked out a leg. His foot caught her chest and she fell. Unfortunately for Harry she fell within reach of her wand. She slashed through the air and Harry managed to get a shield up, but it only blocked part of the curse. The curse cut through the front of his robes, his shirt, and parted the skin on his chest, though he didn't know how deep.

Harry flicked both his wrists and his wands shot out into his hands. Using both wands he shot out curses in rapid succession, leaving Belletrix no time to fight back as she was too busy defending herself. A golden glow appeared from the other side of the house and Harry knew that Voldemort was about to die, that Albus was already dead. Belletrix saw the glow as well and disapparated. Harry was knocked to the ground by the shock wave of magical energy that signaled Voldemort's demise and smiled as he fell, ignoring the blinding pain in his scar.

Harry stood shakily and saw Remus running towards him. The adrenalin from the battle was quickly leaving Harry and he was aware that he was bleeding from his chest and leg. He recognized the cut on his chest as being the same curse that felled Hermione in the Ministry of Magic.

"Bloody hell," Harry cursed. He tried to bend to tear his robes for bandaging and cursed again at the pain and dizziness the action invoked.

"Bloody is right," Remus remarked as he reached him. "Let's get you to Poppy."

Harry looked Remus up and down. Remus was dirty, and had some minor cuts on his face, but he looked wonderful to Harry. Harry reached out and wrapped an arm around Remus's waist.

"Do you realize where he is right now?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah I know," Remus whispered. "He's at the beginning."

"Minerva can know about Padfoot now," Harry smiled.

"C'mon Harry, hospital wing before you bleed to death on me," Remus ordered.

Harry felt a slight tug as Remus directed the apparation. Harry was feeling a little disoriented from the blood loss and pain in his scar and let his body follow Remus. The appeared at the edge of the Hogwarts wards and walked up to the castle. They were the first to get to the hospital wing and Poppy sprung into action. She instantly began healing their wounds and forced a vial of blood replacement potion on Harry.

"I see you almost as much as Harry Potter," she scolded, causing both men to laugh. "What is so funny about that?"

Harry looked at Remus, who shrugged, "She'll know soon enough anyway."

"You see Poppy," Harry began, "I am Harry Potter."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

It was easier than it had ever been to convince Poppy to allow Harry to leave the hospital wing. He was out of there almost as soon as she was done bandaging his chest, which would heal slowly thanks to the particular curse used. Harry attributed her lapse in over-mothering him to shock as they had told her the story while she was working. Other injuries began to filter in as they slipped out of the wing.

They headed to their Hogwarts quarters, knowing Minerva was reading the letter from Albus in his, now her, office. They Flooed home to be greeted instantly by Sirius.

"I've been waiting since the call came," Sirius said as they came out of the fireplace. "The kids are sleeping still. How are you?"

"Poppy patched us up, but Harry will have to stay in bed for a few days," Remus responded. "He took a slash to the chest from your lovely cousin."

Sirius shook his head, "You always have to end up fighting that bitch, don't you."

"Do you know how many years I went thinking she killed you? And look at what she did to Frank and Alice. She's lucky I hate killing people," Harry grumbled.

"That's enough," Remus said. "Bed, now!"

"Yes Poppy," Harry mocked.

Remus growled and picked Harry up. He started climbing the stairs with a wriggling Harry, who was ignoring the pain the wriggling caused, in his arms.

"Moony, put me down!"

Harry was deposited on the bed and Remus thrust a phial of dreamless sleep in his direction. Harry grimaced and took the potion. He was only half aware of Remus climbing into bed with him.

Harry awoke to a full bed and pain shooting across his chest. Remus was sleeping with an arm around Harry's waist. Tig was on the other side of Remus and Brian was curled up in a ball next to Harry. Sirius was on the other side of Brian, holding the boy to his chest. Harry lifted Remus's arm careful and the unconscious werewolf shifted in his sleep and hugged his daughter.

Harry wasn't sure how, but all he was wearing was a pair of pajama pants. The bandage across his chest was stained red. He grabbed the closest wand, banished the bandage, cleaned the cut, and affixed a new pad of gauze. He made a small circling motion with the wand and saw it was early afternoon. There was a knock at the door and Harry wondered who had gotten through the wards. He flicked his wand and saw four Weasleys standing on the other side. With another flick of his wand the door opened.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George tumbled into the room. Harry held up a finger for them to be quiet. Bill and Charlie he had been expecting, but Fred and George were a surprise. Harry turned his wand on himself, levitated himself, and managed to extricate himself from the bed without waking anyone.

He smiled at the stunned Weasleys and motioned for them to follow him, "How did you get in here?"

"Moody," Bill answered.

Harry shook his head. Alastor would probably let anyone in who was eager to confront Harry. He had been adamant that the inner circle of the Order, at least, should know who Harry was.

"Harry..."

"...was that..."

"...Sirius?" the twins asked.

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "I caught him before he fell through the veil and brought him here eventually, but Harry can't know."

"But you're Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Confusing, isn't it?" he said with a grin.

"Damn it, you taught us!" Bill exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Harry turned his head to see Tig coming down the stairs in her quidditch shirt. Harry smiled. She would have to wear something else with that shirt before long. She stopped short when she saw the four red-heads in the corridor with her father.

"It's okay honey. This is Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. You met Charlie when we saw the dragons. Do you remember Aunt Molly?" Tig nodded. "She's their mum."

"Okay. What happened to you Daddy?" she pointed to his bandaged chest.

"It's nothing Tig," he was rewarded with a stern look of disbelief from his daughter. "Don't worry about me Tig. I'm fine. Why don't you go get something to eat?"

She nodded and smiled shyly and continued down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Aunt Molly!" "Daddy!" Fred and George exclaimed simultaneously, watching the ten-year-old girl bounce down the stairs. "But she looks just like Moony!"

Harry grinned again, "I see you didn't tell them everything."

Harry brought the Weasleys into the breakfast room and roughly filled them in on his past sixteen years. He sipped tea as he watched something he thought he'd never see, a speechless pair of Weasley twins. Bill and Charlie, however, were laughing hilariously. Harry conjured a shirt wandlessly, as he had left his wand in the bedroom.

Fred eventually spoke up, "Why didn't Hermione figure it out? Harry told us everything this morning when he got back and George and I are the only ones who made any connection."

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry didn't make any connection because they're confunded," Harry said, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Well, they can't connect me with Harry, or more specifically Harry can't and the three of them wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from him, er, me," Harry explained. "If Harry knows who I am, or finds out that Sirius is alive, then he, that is I, might not go back again in four years. Then Tig and Brian will never exist and Sirius might not be saved from the veil, and then no one will teach Tig to be a proper Marauder."

The four Weasleys nodded, all looking a bit overwhelmed, and Charlie looked at him curiously, "Brian? You guys had another kid?"

Harry smiled and nodded as he saw Remus and Sirius coming into the breakfast room with Brian in tow. He got up and kissed Remus good morning. Sirius waved nonchalantly at the Weasleys and sat down at the table.

"Morning, guys, or is it afternoon now?" Sirius yawned.

"Harry Brian Jameson!" Minerva yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Bloody hell, is Moody going to let the whole bloody Order in?" Then louder, "We're in the breakfast room Minerva!"

A frazzled looking Minerva McGonagall entered the breakfast room and stopped short when she saw who was gathered there, "Sirius! What... I thought..."

Sirius stood and hugged her, "It's nice to see you too Minerva. I imagine Snape's response won't be nearly as nice."

An identical evil glint appeared in the twins' eyes, "Ooh, can we watch?"

Laughter filled the room, which was interrupted when Minerva resumed her scolding, "Harry what on earth were you thinking? How could you keep this from me for sixteen years?"

Harry got up slowly and put his hands on Minerva's shoulders, "I didn't want to. It was bad enough that I knew what was going to happen, and that Albus knew."

"He knew?" Bill asked quietly.

The level of mirth dropped in the room as they all remembered that Albus Dumbledore was gone.

Harry nodded, his eyes still on the new headmistress, "Minerva, it's a burden I still have to bear; only now I have no one to share it with. There are still four years before Harry goes back to 1981 and you have to help him get there."

She nodded and hugged him. Harry winced at the contact with his chest wound but any comment was stopped by the booming voice of Molly Weasley. Everyone in the room flinched at her tone.

"Harry Brian Jameson! Where are you? Did you put a memory charm on me?"

"It was Albus, not me!" Harry yelled back.

Everyone looked at Harry with fear on their faces. Harry hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair. _Bugger_, he thought, _not again. Damn you Moody_.

"I think I'll bring Bri down to the kitchen for something to eat," Sirius said before running out of the room.

The was a loud scraping of chairs against terra cotta tile as nearly everyone else in the room followed him, all of them shooting sympathetic glances in Harry's direction on their way out. Only Remus remained with him.

"Traitors," Harry mumbled as he banished his conjured shirt.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Now is not the time love."

"I need as many sympathy points as I can get," he explained with a smirk.

It was going to be a long day.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Part Eight**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Nearly the entire Order inner-circle was in and out of Dumbledore Manor that day while Harry Potter recuperated at the Burrow. Moody directed them through the headmaster's fireplace, the one weak spot of Harry's wards on the Manor. Moody, ever vigilant, was not careful enough when he arrived and was caught by Harry before he stopped spinning. Harry hexed him several shades of pink and green as soon as he entered the Manor and no one else could remove the hex. Harry finally relented when Moody had to leave and returned him to normal. The only inner-circle Order members that did not show up to berate Harry for changing time and hiding from everyone were Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Severus Snape as all but one of them did not know.

While the wizarding world was celebrating, Harry and Sirius continued their research. Remus brought Tig and Brian to many of the celebrations and Harry volunteered to stay behind with Sirius, as the allegedly dead man couldn't be seen in public and too many disguises could be detected. Harry taught Sirius his invisibility charm and they attended Dumbledore's memorial service, unseen by everyone except Moody.

A huge leap forward in their search came with the deaths of Voldemort and Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore left the library of Nicolas Flamel to Harry Brian Jameson in his will. The note that accompanied the shrunken books read, 'For help with your research. Love, Albus.' While Remus was planning his transfiguration lessons Harry pulled Sirius aside, barely able to contain his excitement.

"What's so exciting about another library?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated, "I thought you'd at least remember your chocolate frogs cards. Nicolas Flamel was an alchemist!"

Sirius's eyes lit up, "The silver dart."

"If I can figure out how to transfigure silver into some other metal that looks like it, like steel, we're halfway there," Harry exclaimed.

"We just need a way to trick Harry into thinking that Remus is dying," Sirius mused. "There might be a potion that can do it."

"Oh no," Harry cursed. "Not that again."

"What Fili?"

"My first potions class ever Severus mentioned The Draught of Living Death," Harry explained painfully. "The only problem is my potions skills, with the exception of Wolfsbane and some healing potions, suck."

"Mine too," Sirius admitted.

"That leaves me one option," Harry said. "I have to ask Severus for help."

"Better you than me mate," Sirius said, grimacing, and reminding Harry fondly of Ron. He missed his two friends, though it wouldn't be much longer before he could tell them.

Harry waited until classes were in session to approach Severus. Now that the whole Order knew Sirius was alive and hiding at Dumbledore Manor Harry did not feel guilty for both him and Remus teaching at Hogwarts. They moved in, with Tig and Brian, just before classes started and Sirius had plenty of company from visiting friends who were eager not repeat mistakes. Severus had acted rather coldly towards Harry ever since he found out who Harry really was. During a period that Harry and Severus both had free, but Remus was teaching, Harry made his way down to the dungeons. He had left Tig in charge of Brian.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Severus's quarters. The door swung open and Severus stepped back wordlessly to admit him.

"Which one are you?" Severus asked once Harry sat down.

"There's only one, really," Harry said slowly. "I'm sorry I never told you Severus. Albus was the only one who knew everything."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "He knew everything?"

Harry nodded sadly.

"Not even your werewolf husband knew, or your convict godfather?" Severus asked, his curiosity peaked.

"They found out who I am last year, but that's all. Remus's charm broke in the Department of Mysteries and we had to tell Sirius when I rescued him from Belletrix. They have no more idea of what will tomorrow than you do," said Harry, refusing to respond to the baiting.

Severus nearly choked on the tea he'd been drinking, "Black's alive?" Harry nodded, "And Potter doesn't know?" Harry nodded again.

"If you had stormed the Manor with the rest of the Order you would have found out," Harry mentioned with a light laugh. Severus sneered. "Thank you for not joining in on the group scolding, by the way."

Severus snorted, "I had already scolded Potter. I saw no reason to waste my breath doing so again."

Harry smiled and laughed, "You may be the only one who has that much sense! I'm half afraid the others will blurt something out to him, knowing he's me, and cause a massive paradox."

"You are taking that rather calmly," Severus remarked.

Harry shrugged, "I know I didn't find out about it, so I don't have to worry about it. Anyway, I confunded him. Even if he finds out, he can't find out."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"There are little things that I changed, like Remus's name, that I already knew before I changed them, because Harry Potter knew," Harry said. "Harry Potter thinks Remus's middle initial is J, and I have since my third year here. His middle name was Troy until we were married in 1984 and he became Remus Jameson Lupin. It takes awhile to wrap your mind around it all, but I've had some time."

Severus shook his head, "Gryffindors."

"I was almost a Slytherin," Harry teased.

"Merlin help us."

They drank tea in companionable silence for some time.

Harry broke the silence, "What would I get if I added an infusion of wormwood to powdered root of asphodel?"

"_You_ would get an explosion. _I_, on the other hand, would get The Draught of Living Death," Severus answered with a smirk.

"Severus, I need your help, no questions answered," Harry ventured, leaning forward in his chair.

"What do you need?" asked Severus warily.

"I need a phial of The Draught of Living Death," Harry said calmly.

Both eyebrows raised, "Do you know how illegal that potion is? I could get a year in Azkaban just for brewing it."

"No one will ever know," Harry assured.

"I need more than that," Severus demanded. "Albus is no longer here to keep me free. Without his pensieve, Minerva, and your younger self I would have been locked away as a Death Eater. I assume she does not know what you're asking."

Harry shook his head. Harry was afraid it would come to this, though some small part of him had hoped that Severus would just agree. He saw the dart entering Remus, felt the life rushing away, and saw himself standing there and doing nothing while he watched. Before Harry was aware of what was happening tears were streaming down his face.

"Remus is going to die," he choked out before spilling the whole story of why and how he traveled back in time the second time.

Something happened that Harry had never thought he would experience. Severus Snape had laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up and saw that Severus was thinking carefully.

"The Draught is not what you need..." Severus thought aloud before turning towards his personal lab.

Harry heard a fire ignited and the clink of beakers. There was the grind of a crucible. Knowing better than to interrupt Severus at his brewing Harry composed himself and left the dungeons without another word.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

That year the Weasley family was torn apart. Percy Weasley was discovered as the traitor who had revealed the location of the Dursleys' home to the Death Eaters while under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Harry had tried to go with Bill and Ginny when they found out Percy's treachery, but they refused his help saying it was a matter for Weasleys only. Ginny never graduated. The eldest and youngest of the Weasley siblings were buried side by side in the family plot. Fred and George, fueled by a fierce anger, tracked Percy down. Harry had followed as a witness, refusing to take no for an answer and promising not to interfere. Even with Harry's help they would have been unable to capture Percy alive. Molly yelled at Harry for allowing her children to die before collapsing on him tears. He offered her any comfort he could and she eventually accepted that there was no way he could have changed the turn of events.

Antigone Lily Lupin Jameson started Hogwarts the year after Harry Potter graduated, never getting to meet Ginny Weasley. She was nearly a female duplicate of Remus Lupin except for her short stature. She was sorted into Gryffindor almost before the hat touched her head, much to her fathers' delight. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger entered auror training and Harry Potter devoted himself full-time to the Order of the Phoenix. The year passed without major incident at the school, and Harry Potter rarely had time to visit Remus Lupin.

The first to try to take over the position Voldemort had left was Belletrix Lestrange. Harry Potter, along with a team of aurors, hunted her down and had his final duel with the woman he believed killed his godfather. He killed her almost the same way he had killed Lucius Malfoy and never looked back. Sirius, Remus, and Harry visited Grimmauld Place to watch the family tapestry stitch in the date of death. They combined their spells to take the tapestry down but didn't destroy it. It was folded and stored with several other Black family items that held valuable history.

Brian Troy Lupin Jameson, at five-years-old, had the run of Hogwarts and was adored by the staff and most of the students. He spent a great deal of time in the library though he was just learning to read and at least half the staff was betting on Brian getting sorted into Ravenclaw. Remus admitted the hat had almost put him in eagle house.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley married halfway through their training. Hermione was training as a medi-witch at the same time as the auror training. Her instructors were nearly panicked at the idea, but were reassured by Headmistress McGonagall.

In August of 2001, the summer after Tig's third year at Hogwarts, the Order was called to capture yet another dark lord in the making. Early on the day of the summons Harry Flooed to Hogwarts to meet with Severus and left with two phials tucked in a pocket. At the Manor Harry instructed the house elves to look after Tig and Brian and took Tig aside to tell her that he, Remus, and Sirius were going out for some time. If Tig noticed her father's nervousness bordering on fear she did not comment on it.

Sirius accompanied Remus and Harry to the edge of the apparation wards. Harry was not joining the Order, as he was still being cautious of spending too much time near Harry Potter. If memory charms could break confundus charms could as well. Remus gave Sirius a hug and kissed Harry before apparating to the meeting spot. Harry handed Sirius one of the phials and they both cast the invisibility charm before apparating to the battle site.

Harry and Sirius waited at the edge of the field where the battle was to take place. They saw the potential dark lord meeting with his followers and the Order members appearing, surrounding the dark wizards. When the fight began they positioned themselves near Remus, careful to dodge any curses that strayed their way. Harry saw Potter turn towards Remus and braced himself.

The wizard fighting Remus shot a dart out of his wand. Harry chanted under his breath and the dart slowly changed from silver to stainless steel, its appearance staying the same the entire time. Harry then stunned the wizard Remus had been fighting. He wouldn't watch the dart hit. He had seen it in his memory countless times and could not witness it again. He knew that Sirius was feeding the potion he had to Remus as soon as Remus fell.

He heard the sudden silence as Harry Potter's grief turned into rage and overcame him. For the first time he felt the awesome power that emanated from him at those rare times when his emotions were high. He slowly made his way over to Remus and the invisible Sirius. When the sounds of movement and minor scuffles picked up again Harry knew that Potter had stunned and bound the ambitious dark wizard.

"Padfoot?" Harry whispered.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He allowed the sounds and subtle magical feels of the people around him to flood over him until he identified Sirius. He made his way over to Sirius, opened his eyes, and grabbed hold of the empty air that was Sirius. Sirius jumped.

"Sh, it's just me," Harry whispered and the muscles beneath his grip loosened.

They followed the cloaked Order member who took Remus's body to join the others who had passed away. When the dead were all together, Harry and Sirius touched Remus and apparated to the cottage. Once they were there Harry removed his invisibility spell and carried Remus up the stairs. Sirius removed his spell and followed.

"How much longer?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius pulled an hourglass on a chain, which looked much like Hermione's time turner, out of his robes and studied it carefully, "On my count... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... NOW!"

Harry, his hand poised over Remus's mouth, tilted the phial he was holding so its contents poured down Remus's throat. When the phial was empty Harry put it aside and took Remus's hand in his. He waited... and waited.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Harry asked desperately.

"I don't Harry," Sirius said nervously. "You're the one who got it from Snape."

Harry looked up at Sirius with tears in his eyes, "Padfoot? I can't lose him again."

Sirius came over and hugged Harry before leaving the room. Harry heard a crack, and he assumed that Sirius had disapparated. Harry did not know how long Sirius was gone. He went from holding Remus's hand to crawling into bed beside his still body. He snuggled up against the werewolf, his head pillowed on Remus's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Remus's torso and, feeling he had failed once again, cried himself to sleep.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Part Nine**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry was half aware of voices as he drifted in and out of a restless sleep.

"...damn it Snape..."

"...shit, silver..."

"...dart is steel..."

"...ow, damn you, that hurt!"

"Shut up, mangy mutt..."

Harry dreamt he was pressed up against a warm body, perfectly aligned with his. He woke slowly and fought to stay asleep. He knew that when he woke the warm body would be gone and would never return. A hand gently caressed his face and he leaned into the touch. Harry felt sleep slipping away, and the hand remained. Familiar fingers slipped through his hair and rested on the back of his head. There was a pressure against the back of his head and a pair of warm, soft lips met his. Harry knew those lips, as well as he knew his own.

He opened his eyes and almost could not believe the sight before him. Harry pressed against the lips kissing his and shifted his body against the warmth that was still there. The body beside his rolled and pressed him into the bed. Harry felt his need answering that of the body on top of his.

Harry smiled, "Remus."

"Harry."

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Hush, I know," Remus said before he stopped any further talk.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry and Remus walked downstairs hand in hand to find Severus sitting in their kitchen, sipping a cup of tea.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, still a bit dazed.

"Based on your earlier telling of your adventures I am sure Minerva is there by now. There was only a short time when Hogwarts was without either Headmistress or Deputy Headmaster. I assured Poppy as I left that you were in need of me," said Severus scathingly.

"What happened?"

Remus chuckled and moved his hand from holding Harry's to encircling his waist, "Your plan worked, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"There was a poison on the dart derived from the Wolfsbane potion. It contained silver as one of its primary ingredients, which you had transfigured into steel thus altering the poison. Nevertheless, it slowed the working of the antidote I provided you with and we had to supplement it with another potion," Severus explained clinically.

"Sirius actually went for your help?" Harry asked unbelievingly.

"Indeed," Severus replied with a smirk. "Black has returned to the Manor and is taking care of your children. We decided to let you sleep."

Harry did something he never thought he would do. He grabbed Severus and hugged him fiercely, "Thank you Severus, for everything. Any debt you had to the Potters is repaid and then some."

When Harry released him and Severus straightened his robes, looking very uncomfortable. Remus was chuckling softly in the background. Harry returned to Remus's side, not willing to leave his touch for more than a few moments.

"Get used to it Severus," Remus said. "Between Harry and the kids it looks like you're stuck with us."

Harry and Remus returned to Hogwarts with Severus and went to Minerva's office.

"Hi Rebecca," Harry smiled, ignoring the odd look from both Remus and Severus, "Tornadoes," the gargoyle slid aside and they rode the stairs up to her door. Minerva's quidditch obsession was going to compete with Albus's candy obsession.

"Come in," she said before they knocked.

"Albus told you!" Harry exclaimed as the three wizards entered her office.

"Don't even think of it Harry. You'll have to wait your turn, if it ever comes," she said sternly.

"Just so long as your eyes don't start twinkling," Harry said, sure that his own were twinkling away. "That's mine now. And I refuse to tell you the gargoyle's name."

Minerva stepped forward and pulled Remus into a hug, "Dare I ask?"

Harry shook his head, "Sirius and I have been planning for years. It would never have worked without Severus, though."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. If she was Albus, her eyes would have been twinkling. As it was she just gave off the same feeling.

"Uh, there's just one thing now Minerva. We told Tig and Brian last month, but...," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Yes?" she smiled benignly, "and Rebecca and I have had several chats already."

"Hermione and Ron," Harry said hesitantly.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"You wanted to see us Professor Jameson?" Hermione Weasley asked as she entered their Hogwarts quarters with Ron. Her eyes widened when she saw Remus and she threw her arms around him, "Professor Lupin, I don't understand. We thought...," her hand flew to her mouth. "Does Harry know?"

The two professors in question chuckled at her using their honorifics and the irony of her question. They invited the young couple to their sitting room and Remus, as he always did, offered them tea. Ron, whose appetite never lessened with age, agreed readily. Hermione seemed to be rivaling him in appetite due to her pregnancy and accepted as well. Harry sat close to Remus on their couch while Ron and Hermione took the plush armchairs on either side of them. Hermione was looking at the two professors with mild confusion.

"You are no longer a student Hermione. I told you years ago to use my first name," Remus smiled as Hermione blushed.

Harry made sure their tea cups were both resting safely on the table before starting, "I'm afraid Harry went and acted again without much thinking."

"What did he do now? Is he okay?" Ron asked fearfully.

"Well, he's done quite a lot since you saw him, but he's fine, maybe even better than fine," Remus said with a soft smile. He slipped his arm around Harry's waist.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously, "So why are you telling us instead of him?"

"This is where it gets complicated," Harry said.

He waved his hand and murmured something under his breath, lifting the Confundus Charms he had placed on them over four years before. He saw Hermione's eyes flutter, then open wide in instant comprehension. Ron, though, just looked about the same.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a waver in her voice.

"Yes 'Mione?" Harry replied with a gentle smile.

She jumped out of her seat and hugged him fiercely before smacking his arm, hugging him again, and rather than returning to her chair sat on Ron's lap.

"Huh?" Ron looked back and forth between them.

"Just take off the charms Harry," Hermione said. "This idiot would never figure it out for himself, confunded or not." She playfully jabbed her husband in the side.

Harry laughed and took out his wand. He waved it over his face and his hair changed back to the messy inky black, though there was now more white than black. His eyes reverted to a sparkling emerald green. His scar transformed to the famous lightning bolt shape. At the same time he removed the concealing charms that hid their wedding bands.

"Bloody hell Harry! What did you do?" Ron asked incredulously.

It took over two hours to relate the past twenty years of his life to his two best friends. Ron was constantly interrupting, and Hermione was scolding him at every turn. Harry just laughed. If there was anything he had missed it was his two best friends.

"So now what?" Hermione asked. "The Ministry would have a fit but they wouldn't really do anything, because it's you. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to let out the knowledge of this method of time travel, though. That could be very dangerous."

Remus nodded, "The entire Order inner-circle knows. We're not worried about them trying time travel, even if we told them how it was done. Come to think of it, Harry and Minerva are the only ones who know how. There would be more of a concern of some Death Eater trying to bring Voldemort back."

"Minerva and I don't really know how either. Albus left just enough potion for one more trip. So I can't really go back to being Harry Potter, even if I wanted to," Harry said.

"You mean you don't want to?" Ron asked, looking very confused.

Harry shook his head and bit his lower lip, "Ron, I've been Harry Jameson for more than half my life. I'm happy. I have a family," he squeezed Remus's hand and smiled at him. "I got to meet Lily and James, and I love them, but Albus was more of a father to me than anyone I've known. I'm proud to look like a Dumbledore. Besides," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "how would you explain that Harry Potter suddenly aged twenty years and had two children?"

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth again, "Antigone and Brian! They're yours... both of yours? But... which one of you?"

"Use that famous brain of yours Hermione," Harry prompted with a grin. "When do you think Brian was born?"

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Harry again, "How did you keep that quiet? Male pregnancies are so rare!"

Ron was just looking at Harry with his mouth hanging open, "You like guys?" Harry guessed he hadn't worked past that yet.

Harry looked over to Remus, who was just sitting back and watching the conversation with obvious amusement.

"There's just Remus Ron," Harry laughed at Ron's reaction. "And it wasn't much of a secret 'Mione. Tig was born while we were both teaching here. Bill and Charlie were still in school."

"You taught Bill and Charlie?" Ron asked, still incredulous.

"I missed you guys," Harry laughed and replaced his charms, with the exception of the concealing charm. He felt much more comfortable as Harry Jameson. He settled in for a long conversation. It would probably take hours for Ron to understand everything.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

There was an uproar in the wizarding community over the 'disappearance' of Harry Potter. He had last been seen by friends and foes alike on the battlefield. His house was found nearly empty, all his personal belongings gone. All that was left behind was some clothing, furniture, and odds and ends after Harry and Remus took away everything Harry wanted. It took over a week for the Ministry to get the goblins to admit that Harry Potter had been to Gringotts and nearly emptied his vault. No one noticed a deposit of almost the exact amount withdrawn made twenty years earlier.

_The Daily Prophet_ ran a series of articles theorizing what happened to The-Boy-Who-Lived. As was usual, Harry's friends and colleagues refused to speak to any reporters. It was a month after the search for Harry Potter began that a letter was delivered to the offices of _The Daily Prophet_, _The Quibbler_, and _Witch Weekly_ by Harry's aging snowy owl Hedwig. Each publication put out a special edition immediately after receiving the letter.

_To the wizards and witches of the world,_

_I have fought your battles my entire life. From infancy I was an icon in the fight against darkness. Over the years any little thing would turn the majority of the world, even those I counted as friends, against me. I never was given the chance to live a life of my choosing._

_I am tired and worn. I have seen too much death and destruction, lost too many loved ones. Do not bother to continue your search. You will not find me. Do not bother my friends. They will not help you._

_I am sorry for leaving you all, but I feel that it is my due. For over twenty years I have lived the life the public laid out for me. It may seem selfish, but I have never been able to be selfish before. I have now given myself a life of my own and I fully intend to enjoy it._

_Farewell and good wishes,_

_Harry James Potter_

On the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a family played in the early morning midsummer sun. Two men and a teenage girl rode racing broomsticks, though they were not unleashing the full potential of the latest in broomstick technology that they rode. A boy, nine-years-old, was mounting the same style of broom for the first time. His family watched as he accelerated quickly, with the inherited skill of his father.

The man with medium length warm honey blond hair and twinkling blue eyes chased after the boy. Though the boy had the coloring of that man, he had the build of the other man. The boy looped and rolled, his every move mimicked by his father behind him. Soon, all an onlooker could see was blurs of color.

A great black dog ran onto the quidditch pitch and barked loudly. The two children dove and landed quickly. The boy tackled the dog but was quickly pinned. The blond man came to a halt and the sandy haired man slowed to a stop beside him. The men on the brooms, hovering inches above the ground, kissed before they dismounted. The dog covered its head with its paws, as if it didn't want to watch the kiss, and the two children on their brooms and complained about their fathers.

The family eventually gathered together and the brooms were collected by the blond man. The dog stood stock still for a moment and quickly transformed into a man with long dark hair. The nine-year-old boy ran up to him and got a hug. An older witch opened the main doors of the castle and called outside. The family left the pitch to join her in the castle and none of them looked back as the castle doors closed behind them.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

THE END

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

The only one left to read, if you've read them in order, is the companion piece: Changes

If you haven't read them in order you must be rather confused.

Please Review!


End file.
